Prisonnier de son propre plaisir
by karfaith
Summary: L'équipage Mugiwara débarque sur une île. C'est là que Zorro rencontre un homme qui lui fera découvrir ce que le mot plaisir veut dire. ?/Zorro, ?/Zorro, ?/Zorro/?. Threesome!
1. Petite altercation en ville

Auteur: karfaith

Pairing: ?/Zorro, ?/Zorro, ?/Zorro/?

Raiting: M

Disclaimer: Ces personnages ne sont pas à moi...pourquoi?! Zorro devrait pourtant être mien!

Note: Bon, bah je mets encore une nouvelle alors que j'en ai plusieurs en cours...c'est vraiment n'importe quoi. Mais j'espère que celle-là vous plaira. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Le vogue Merry continuait sa traversée de Grand Line, l'équipage venait tout juste de quitter Alabasta, laissant derrière eux Vivi que tout le monde semblait regretter. Le love-cook se lamentait à ce moment-là, gesticulant dans son hamac et marmonnant: « C'est à cause du marimo ». Ledit marimo ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas pourquoi il était accusé ainsi. Peut-être lui en voulait-il de jouer l'insensible? Zorro avait vraiment du mal à le cerner: un moment, il était triste d'être séparée de sa Vivi, celui d'après il était heureux que Nico Robin les ait rejoint. Et dès lors, il prononçait de macabres paroles sur son plus grand rival. Comment? Vous avez dit schizophrène? Effectivement, on ne devait pas en être loin...

Zorro s'endormit alors que la lune était haute dans le ciel, sentant un lourd regard chargé de haine dans son dos.

Au petit matin, il se réveilla sous les cris incessants de Luffy: « Une île! Une île! Une île! Sanji, de la viande! Une île! »

Il soupira, il aurait bien dormi plus longtemps mais une bonne balade en ville le réveillerait sûrement. Il sortit alors du dortoir des garçons en fonçant directement vers la salle de bain. Une douche bien chaude l'empêcherai peut-être de se rendormir et de s'attirer les foudres de Nami la sorcière qui aurait trouvé une super excuse pour lui extorquer de l'argent ou au moins augmenter ses dettes.

Après sa douche et un bon petit déjeuner, tout le monde se rassembla sur le pont pour recevoir les instructions de la journée en ville.

« Bon, Usopp, tu vas t'approvisionner en poudre à canon avec Luffy. Sanji et Zorro, vous allez acheter de quoi manger et boire. Robin et moi, on s'occupe de la carte -et du shopping- et Chopper, tu surveilles le bateau. » Dit Nami en distribuant le minimum d'argent à chaque groupe. « Et, comme d'habitude, évitez de vous faire remarquer par la marine. Je n'ai pas envie de devoir partir d'ici en courant comme sur la dernière île où l'on a embarqué. C'est clair, Luffy et Zorro? »

« Pourquoi il faut que je me retrouve avec Ero-cook? Il a pas besoin de moi pour porter les courses. » Protesta Zorro en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

Nami le regarda d'un air mécontent.

« C'est pas Sanji qui a besoin d'aide, c'est toi, abruti! On fait comment si tu te perds et que l'on doit partir en quatrième vitesse?! »

« Je ne me perdrai pas vieille sorcière! »

« Je t'interdis de parler comme ça à Nami-chérie! » S'incrusta Sanji en levant le poing.

« T'en mêles pas, sourcil en vrille! »

« Qu'est-ce que t'as dit, k'so marimo?! »

« Coq mal plumé! »

« Bretteur émoussé! »

« Ça suffit! »

Ils reçurent chacun un coup de poing qui les calma immédiatement.

« Nami-swan! Tu es si belle quand tu es en colère! »

...Enfin presque immédiatement...

Finalement, tout le monde partit faire ses petites affaires, Sanji et Zorro partant tous les deux de leur côté, c'est-à-dire vers le marché. Au bout de plusieurs minutes dans le silence le plus total, ils arrivèrent dans une grande rue marchande où le bruit prenait lourdement les oreilles.

" On commence par les légumes." Dit le love-cook, brisant ainsi le silence entre les deux hommes.

Mais à peine eut-il fait deux pas vers un marchand que son regard fut attiré par deux très belles femmes achetant leur poisson. Son œil se transforma alors immédiatement en cœur rose.

« Attends là, marimo, sinon tu vas te perdre. »

Zorro grogna pour la forme mais il savait que Sanji avait raison -bien qu'il refusait l'admettre- et qu'il avait tous les risques du monde de se perdre. Il attendit donc, debout au milieu de la foule, pendant que le love-cook mettait ses bras autour des épaules des deux demoiselles. Zorro soupira: qu'il était exaspérant...

Il sentit soudain un long frisson lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale lorsque son regard croisa celui d'un homme, dont l'identité ne révélait malheureusement rien de bon, dans la foule. Il regarda vers Sanji pour le prévenir du danger imminent mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir qu'il n'était plus là. S'il le retrouvait, il le tuerait. Zorro se décida donc à partir d'ici avant de commencer une bagarre qui serait pour le moins malvenue dans cette place surpeuplée. Il se faufila dans une ruelle, ressortant ensuite dans la rue suivante et se fondant dans la foule, marchant pendant peut-être cinq minutes puis tournant encore une fois dans une ruelle qui, sauf erreur de sa part, s'avéra être une cul de sac. Zorro pénétrait à peine entre les deux murs qu'il sentit une main le plaquer au mur, une autre lui arrachant ses sabres d'un mouvement rapide et habile. Ses narines furent immédiatement souillées par une forte odeur de cigare.

« Smoker... » Dit-il, le souffle court.

« Roronoa Zorro. » Lui murmura Smoker à l'oreille. « Je t'ai attrapé. »

Des sueurs froides coulèrent le long du dos du pirate: sans ses sabres, il lui serait impossible d'égratigner ne serait-ce que légèrement cet homme-fumée.

« Alors, on a du mal à se fondre dans la foule? »

Zorro rit légèrement, essayant tant bien que mal de garder contenance.

« Effectivement, je ne suis pas l'as de la discrétion. Mais vu que tu m'as prit mes sabres, j'en conclu que tu ne veux pas te battre ou que tu as tout simplement peur de perdre contre un pirate? »

« Me battre? » Il partit dans un discret fou rire qu'il laissa s'évanouir dans le creux de son oreille. « Je ne suis pas venu pour ça. » Et mêlant le geste à la parole, il se colla à Zorro, lui maintenant toujours la tête contre le mur, son autre main se posant brusquement sur ses parties intimes.

L'autre vit rouge.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous, espèce de taré?! » Cria-t-il, la détresse montant en flèche.

Smoker massa son membre au travers de son pantalon, lui capturant au passage un gémissement non-voulu. Il descendit sa tête dans son cou pour lui lécher le dessous de l'oreille, y posant également de légers baisers. Zorro se mordait la lèvre, voulant à tout prix contenir ses gémissements de satisfaction.

« Sensible. » Dit Smoker d'un voix suave.

« Ta gueule. » Répliqua le pirate. « Aah... »

Son agresseur venait de passer sa main dans son pantalon pour attraper son membre légèrement durci d'excitation. Eh oui, la sensibilité de Zorro le perdrait. Ce dernier ferma les yeux, essayant de se concentrer sur autre chose que le plaisir que la main de son ennemi lui procurait en faisant de légers va-et-viens. Smoker mit son autre main dans son t-shirt pour lui pincer légèrement la poitrine.

« Pu...putain, lâche-moi... »

Zorro eu en réponse de cela un petit ricanement et une nouvelle fois, une langue vint taquiner la peau sensible de son cou. Cette dernière remonta jusqu'à ses boucles d'oreilles, jouant avec quelques secondes et provoquant, au même instant, un long frisson ainsi qu'un cri non contenu de la part de Zorro qui apprécia particulièrement cette attention, puis finit sur le lobe de l'oreille qu'elle tortura plus longuement. Ceci acheva le pirate qui ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de couiner de satisfaction tandis que la main de Smoker continuait ses allées et venues sur son membre tendu. La deuxième quitta les boutons de chaire pour remonter jusqu'à sa bouche. Zorro serra les dents et la mâchoire, refusant l'entrée de ces membres menaçant le bien-être de son postérieur. Le marine grogna.

« Tu sais, je peux aussi m'enfoncer sans préparation mais je ne garantis pas que tu n'ameuteras pas tout le monde sous tes cris de douleur. »

« Uhh...c...connard. » Dit Zorro avant de prendre les doigts dans sa bouche pour les humidifier alors que Smoker reprenait ses va et viens sur son sexe.

Les jugeant assez humides, il retira ses doigts pour les présenter à l'intimité du jeune pirate, pressant légèrement dessus avant d'en faire rentrer un. Le marimo se crispa devant cette intrusion qu'il trouvait très désagréable et presque douloureuse.

« Détends-toi, tu vas te faire mal. »

« Ta...ta gueule j'ai dit. » Se plaint Zorro même s'il allait suivre son conseil.

Mais à peine se détendit-il un peu qu'un deuxième doigt s'introduit en lui, le faisant cette fois pousser un gémissement de douleur. Smoker bougea ses deux membres, le sourire aux lèvres, s'exaltant des soupirs que poussait l'autre homme. Il inséra un troisième doigt qu'il fit immédiatement aller et venir dans l'entre chaud, cherchant un certain point qui ferait crier Zorro tout autrement. Celui-ci n'en menait pas large, ses soupirs de souffrance maintenant changés en plaisir, s'échappaient de sa bouche comme une douce mélodie. Au bout de quelques allées et venues, il poussa un cri non-retenu de pure extase alors que des points blancs venaient illuminer ses yeux.

« Ah, c'est là. » Murmura Smoker ses mouvements pour se satisfaire des cris légèrement étouffés de jouissance qui s'envolaient dans la ruelle. « Alors, tu aimes, monsieur le chasseur de pirates? »

« Aaah...va...va te faire...foutre...aah...a...aah... »

Zorro n'en pouvait plus, il s'enfonçait lui-même sur les doigts de son ennemi pour se procurer ce plaisir qu'il venait de découvrir. C'était si bon. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'avoir des doigts d'homme dans ses entrailles pouvaient le faire pousser pareils gémissements d'extase.

« Tes cris sont délicieux mais... »

Tous en parlant, Smoker retira ses doigts.

« Qu...qu'est-ce que tu fais? » Demanda Zorro en grognant d'insatisfaction. « T'arrêtes pas... »

« Serais-tu impatient que je te la mette? » Remarqua le marine, un sourire aux lèvres.

Le pirate posa sa tête rougie contre le mur, peu lui importait ce qu'il lui ferait maintenant, du moment qu'il pouvait combler le vide qui s'était fait à cet endroit si intime en lui et qui ne demandait qu'à être défoncé.

Smoker, remarquant les mouvements de bassin de Zorro, plaça son sexe contre son intimité avant de s'arrêter.

« Appelle-moi « Colonel ». » Lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Il y eu un blanc de quelques secondes, Zorro essayant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de dire à son esprit embrumé.

« C...colonel... »

Sa voix était sortie toute seule, sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Smoker sourit avant de s'enfoncer lentement en lui, lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur.

« Pu...putain.. »

Le colonel commença son déhanchement sous les nouveaux soupirs de Zorro dont la prostate se faisait pilonner à plusieurs reprises, à intervalles irréguliers. Il oublia ce qu'il faisait, qui il était, jusqu'à la plus petite partie de lui-même. Tout ce qu'il voulait, à cet instant, c'était continuer de ressentir ce plaisir qui lui écartait les entrailles.

« Aah...aaah..colonel...aah...Smoker...Smoker... » Soupirait-il sans en prendre conscience. « Va plus...vite...aaaah... »

Smoker accéléra ses coups de boutoir, plus excité que jamais, écrasant à chaque fois ce point de plaisir du pirate qui ne cessait de gémir sous son corps. Il lui attrapa les cuisses et les écarta pour s'enfoncer encore plus profondément. Cette action fit redoubler les gémissements qui se transformaient en cris de pure extase. Il se pencha à son oreille pour lui murmurer:

« Attention, tu cries un peu trop fort, tout le monde va t'entendre. »

Puis il joua avec les boucles d'oreilles, ayant comprit qu'elle étaient un des points très sensibles de Zorro dont les hanches avaient commencées à se mouvoir pour ressentir encore plus de sensations. Le marine porta sa main jusqu'à son sexe et commença à le masturber tout en tournant l'autre homme sur le côté et remontant la jambe dans le creux de son bras.

Après encore quelques coups de hanches, Smoker se sentit venir et jouit dans l'antre chaud et humide. Il s'arrêta instantanément, pour le plus grand malheur de Zorro qui n'avait pas encore atteint le point de non-retour. Celui-ci continua à se mouvoir, recherchant ces sensations qui ne venaient plus.

« Colonel...pourquoi tu...t'arrêtes? » Demanda-t-il, les yeux embués.

Smoker en fut surpris. Il pensait avoir jouit avec lui mais apparemment, Zorro n'était pas encore prêt à monter au septième ciel. Il recommença à se mouvoir dans l'antre chaud et étroit, redevenant dur et recueillant un soupir. Il tapa dans la prostate de son partenaire de baise, voulant le faire éjaculer à son tour.

Le pirate ferma les yeux, laissant ses gémissements traverser ses lèvres sans aucune honte. Il lui était impossible de comprendre pourquoi il se laissait faire par cet homme alors qu'ils étaient sensé être ennemis, l'heure n'étant pas à la réflexion mais aux (ré)jouissances. Il sentit sa jambe, qui le maintenait debout, se soulever ainsi qu'un torse musclé couvert d'un fine pellicule de sueur se coller au sien avant de se refaire écraser au point sensible.

Smoker mordilla son cou sans arrêter ses rapides coups de boutoir. Il se sentait venir encore une fois mais il en allait de son honneur de faire jouir l'autre au moins une fois. Il monta sa bouche jusqu'à ses boucles d'oreilles, connaissant les effets que cela aurait. Son coup ne rata car il entendit un peu après:

« Smo...colonel...je vais...aah... »

Ledit colonel mordit l'oreille au niveau des petits trous cicatrisés qui arracha un hurlement de plaisir à l'autre homme. Celui-ci jouit instantanément entre leurs deux corps, penchant sa tête en arrière et resserrant son intimité sur ce sexe qui cracha encore une fois.

« Aaah...aaah...pu...putain... » Murmura Zorro, les joues rougies.

« Ce qu'on vient de faire...ça ne ressemblait en rien à...un viol. »

« Ta...gueule...j'étais...pas consentant...putain, retire...toi »

Smoker obéit et releva sa braguette en se passant la main sur le front pour enlever la sueur qui y coulait.

Le pirate remonta son pantalon, souhaitant pouvoir prendre une douche pour enlever le sperme qui descendait le long de sa jambe et venait se coller au tissu noir.

« Tu sais où je peux trouver une douche? » Demanda-t-il à l'adresse de l'autre.

« Comment tu veux que je le sache? T'as ton bateau, non? »

Zorro jura avant de sortir de la ruelle, reprenant ses katanas au passage, en boitant légèrement. Il fallait qu'il retrouve Sanji au plus vite. Le liquide entre ses cuisses le gênait pour marcher, coulant vers ses genoux. Il trouvait cette sensation extrêmement humiliante, lui rappelant ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il s'était totalement laissé faire, lui en redemandant toujours plus, comme une pucelle en chaleur. Il avait tellement honte de lui. Et pourtant, il restait Roronoa Zorro, le chasseur de pirates de l'équipage Mugiwara! Ça, même l'amiral Sengoku ne pourrait le lui enlever.

Non loin de lui, il aperçut une tête de citron pressé devant un stand de légumes, draguant la marchande de son plus beau sourire. Il s'avança vers lui avant de lui frapper l'arrière du crâne.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous, k'so marimo?! » Grogna Sanji en se massant l'endroit douloureux.

« T'étais où? Je t'ai cherché partout! »

Le citron soupira d'un air agacé.

« Ce que tu peux être chiant, j'étais avec ces magnifiques demoiselles qui ont eu la gentillesse de me donner des conseils sur les produits locaux. Mais toi, tu t'es pas perdu? Comment ça se fait? »

« Je ne me perds jamais! »

Ils finirent leurs courses dans le calme et la sérénité, rigolant sur les blagues que chacun faisait et se tenant par la main en se lançant des œillades très significatives...non, je plaisante, ils se sont juste crié dessus en s'insultant de tous les noms jaunes et poissonneux pouvant exister et détruisant en même temps une échoppe ou deux sur leur passage.

* * *

Et voilà, le premier chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu. La prochaine fois, vous saurez qui est le deuxième personnage mystérieux. Jusque là, n'hsitez pas à laisser une petite review qui fait toujours très plaisir.


	2. Une petite pointe d'envie

Pairing: Smoker/Zorro; ?/Sanji; ?/Zorro/?

Bonjour à tous, voici le deuxième chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant que le premier.

Je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont prit le temps de m'envoyer des reviews, elles m'ont fait très plaisir.

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

A l'instant où il posa le pied sur le bateau, Zorro se volatilisa dans la salle de bain, arrachant presque ses vêtements pour pouvoir se jeter dans la cabine de douche. Il fit couler l'eau, n'attendant même pas qu'elle se réchauffe, et se frotta le corps vivement, vidant pratiquement le gel douche. Cependant, une partie n'avait pas encore été nettoyée. Cette partie-là. Il n'osait pas y aventurer les doigts. La sensation du membre de Smoker était toujours en lui. Comme s''il continuait de le pilonner à distance.

« Putain...m'avoir fait ça...quel... » Disait Zorro en insérant un doit dans son intimité pour enlever le sperme qui restait.

Il grimaça. La douleur des précédents ébats ne disparaîtrait pas de si tôt, il le savait. Oh non, il n'avait encore jamais couché avec quelqu'un, il n'avait que dix-neuf ans, après tout. Il avait le temps pour ces choses là et n'y pensait de toute façon pas, trop subjugué par l'envie de devenir le meilleur bretteur au monde.

Au bout de dix minutes, il ressortit de la salle d'eau, une serviette autour de la taille, n'ayant tout à l'heure pas prit le temps d'aller se chercher des vêtements de rechange. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine: boire l'aiderait peut-être à oublier cette présence gênante qu'il ressentait dans son orifice.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle, il tomba nez à nez avec le cuisinier du bateau, pour son plus grand malheur.

« Bordel, marimo, tu pourrais t'habiller! Imagine si Nami-swan et Robin-chwan te voyaient dans cette tenue! » S'énerva ce dernier.

« Raah, t'es soulant, tête de citron. Elles sont pas là, en quoi ça te gêne?! »

Sanji soupira profondément tout en se remettant à cuisinier.

« Mets au moins un pantalon, on voit tes cicatrices, c'est vraiment pas beau. »

« Occupes-toi de tes affaires et donne-moi une bouteille. » Réclama Zorro en tendant la main vers son rival.

La tête de citron se dirigea vers le frigo où il sortit une bouteille d'eau qu'il lui lança.

« Tu te fous de moi, Baka-cook? » S'énerva l'algue vivante.

« Je t'ai dit d'aller mettre un pantalon, t'auras rien d'autre tant que tu ne seras pas habillé. » Conclu Sanji en prenant son couteau pour couper une mangue en deux.

Zorro grogna et sortit jusqu'au dortoir pour prendre un bermuda qu'il enfila. L'autre Ero-cook voulait qu'il s'habille, c'était fait. Il retourna dans la cuisine pour redemander sa bouteille d'alcool qu'il reçu avec un:

« On voit encore tes cicatrices, k'so marimo. » Se plaint encore une fois Sanji. « Et aussi que t'as pas de poils. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire que j'ai des poils ou non? »

« C'est le minimum pour un homme viril, si ça se trouve t'en as même pas dans le pantalon, non plus. »

« Luffy n'a pas de poils, Baka-cook, et à lui tu ne lui as jamais rien reproché. »

« Tu sais quel âge a Luffy, au moins?! » S'énerva Sanji en terminant de couper son fruit pour les mettre dans un petit récipient. « Il a encore le temps pour que que ses poils poussent, toi, t'en as même pas sur le menton. »

Une veine apparu sur le front de Zorro qui commençait à trouver cette discussion plus qu'ennuyeuse.

« Bon, t'arrêtes de râler et tu me passes ma bouteille de saké, que je puisse quitter cet endroit miteux?! »

Sous cette remarque, le cuisinier prit une bouteille d'alcool dans le frigo pour la lui envoyer avant de lui dire:

« Casse-toi et ne rentre plus ici sans mon autorisation, bretteur de merde. »

« C'est ça, cuisinier sous-payé, reste donc tout seul dans ton sale caniveau qui pu le romantisme. »

Et il partit, avant de recevoir un couteau en plein visage, vers son terrain d'entrainement, sa bouteille d'alcool à la main.

Tout le monde rentra petit à petit, leurs sacs sous les bras et ils purent tous passer à table. Ils étaient tous dans la cuisine, à festoyer, et pourtant une personne manquait à l'appel.

Sanji soupira avant de sortir de la pièce pour trouver le bretteur sur le pont, en train de s'entraîner.

« Bon, tu viens manger? » Lui demanda-t-il. « Je ne tiens pas à avoir un sabreur mort de faim sur la conscience. »

Zorro s'arrêta dans sa deux mille cent treizième pompe sur deux doigts.

« Je suis autorisé à entrer dans la cuisine, maintenant? »

« Me cherche pas et viens ou je te jette à la mer, une ancre au pied. »

Et sur ces, mots, il retourna à l'intérieur où le repas était bruyant. Zorro se leva, s'épongea le front et alla manger avec les autres: son ventre commençait à crier famine.

Quelques jours plus tard, l'équipage Mugiwara était retourné sur les eaux, reprenant leur train-train quotidien: Luffy, Usopp et Chopper jouaient avec les mains de Robin, celle-ci lisait tranquillement « Comment dresser son homme de compagnie? », Nami, elle, s'occupait de terminer la carte de la dernière île, Sanji nettoyait son territoire après le déjeuner mouvementé et, enfin, Zorro buvait tranquillement dans la cuisine, une altère à la main.

« Oï, marimo, je t'ai déjà demandé de ne pas t'entrainer ici, ça va puer l'algue pas fraiche » Dit Sanji en essuyant une assiette.

« Il font trop de bruit dehors, je n'arrive pas à me concentrer. »

« Comme si une algue pouvait se concentrer, allez, casse-toi, tu m'empêches d'apprécier pleinement ma cuisine. »

Zorro se leva de sa chaise, soupirant, et avança en trainant des pieds. Il posa sa main sur la poignée avant de se faire interrompre.

« Au fait, marimo, tu as pris du bon temps l'autre jour, apparemment. » Dit Sanji.

Ledit marimo se retourna vers lui.

« De quoi tu parles? »

« Je te parle de ta petite altercation sur la dernière île. » Répondit le cuistot en s'approchant de lui.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, à la fin, sourcil en vrille? »

Sanji s'arrêta devant lui et lui murmura à l'oreille, tout sourire:

« Appelle-moi « Colonel »... »

Zorro rougit en ouvrant de grands yeux.

« Tu ne peux pas savoir la surprise que ça a été pour moi de voir Smoker, qui plus est un ennemi, te culbuter comme une chienne. »

« Connard, je ne t'ai pas autorisé à me parler comme ça. »

« Quoi?! T'étais tellement en manque que tu as été obligé de te taper un marine? »

« T'es jaloux, Ero-cook? T'aurais préféré être à sa pl... »

Il ne put finir sa phrase: Sanji venait de plaquer ses lèvres sur les siennes, profitant de sa surprise pour glisser sa langue dans l'antre chaud et humide. Zorro résista en mordant cette intruse, faisant reculer l'autre homme.

« Qu...qu'est-ce que tu fais, enfoiré?! » Demanda-t-il en mettant sa main sur sa bouche.

« Tu dois avoir raison, je suis jaloux. »

Zorro écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise, il se moquait de lui, maintenant?

« Tu sais, je me suis demandé toute la semaine ce qui avait pu attirer un commandant de la marine chez un homme aussi banal que toi. »

« J'aimerais bien le savoir aussi, je te signale, lâche-moi. »

Sanji resserra sa prise sur son rival tout en rapprochant son visage du sien.

« Moi aussi je veux te gouter, je veux savoir quelle saveur tu as. »

« Oï, Ero-cook, je ne suis pas une algue comestible. »

Le coq laissa échapper un petit rire avant de ré-embrasser Zorro qui essayait de le repousser. Cependant, Sanji n'était pas de cet avis et le poussa jusqu'à la table où il l'allongea de force.

Zorro leva le poing et donna un violent coup au blondinet, se délectant de son grognement de douleur.

« Putain, laisse-toi faire, marimo » Dit-il en abaissant son pantalon.

« Mais t'es malade, je vais pas te laisser me culbuter sans rien dire! »

« Tu t'es bien laissé « culbuter », comme tu dis, par notre ennemi, pourquoi moi, ton nakama, je ne pourrais pas en profiter aussi? »

« Pourquoi?! Tu m'as prit pour une fille ou quoi?! Casse-toi et laisse-moi remettre mon pantalon! »

Mais Sanji ne l'écouta pas et plongea dans son cou qu'il lécha sur tout sa longueur, enlevant en même temps le haramaki du chasseur de pirates. Ce dernier ne pouvait pas faire grand chose, son corps était bloqué contre la table l'empêchant d'utiliser ses bras comme il le souhaitait.

« Laisse-moi, sourcil en vri...humm... » Essaya-t-il alors qu'une langue s'aventurait sur son oreille gauche, jouant avec ses boucles d'oreilles dorées.

« C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait, tu es très sensible ici. » Déclara Sanji en réitérant ses coups de langue tout en caressant la longue cicatrice sur le corps musclé bloqué sous le sien. « Qu'est-ce que ça fait si je touche ici, aussi? »

Il joua du doigt sur cette rayure, n'oubliant pas de frôler les tétons qui réagirent aussitôt.

Zorro fut désemparé, il ne savait plus quoi faire, son esprit lui criait de forcer la liberté alors que sont corps s'échauffant l'implorait de le laisser continuer. Après tout, c'était la première fois que quelqu'un caressait ainsi cette longue marque et il devait avouer que c'était absolument exquis comme sensation.

La langue de Sanji se déplaça jusqu'au téton à l'extrémité de la cicatrice, la survolant au passage, appréciant les frétillements de la peau ainsi que la dureté du bout de chair qu'il maltraitait méchamment, le mordant puis le léchant et enfin le suçant avidement. Lui-même était quelque peu excité par cette douce réaction qu'il avait senti quelques temps auparavant contre sa hanche.

« Tu vois, quand tu veux. » Dit-il comme une provocation et profitant de la vue qu'il avait devant lui.

Zorro rougit légèrement tout en mouvant le bassin, voulant que cette torture finisse au plus vite.

« Grouille-toi de...te satisfaire et...laisse-moi tranquille. » Grogna-t-il difficilement.

Sanji sourit, quel entêté. Il ferait en sorte de prendre tout son temps.

Il recommença la torture du bouton de chair. Zorro en fut surpris et ne put réprimer un gémissement de bien être tout en se cambrant. Le cuisinier en fut heureux et pinça l'autre du bout des doigts, les hanches donnant de petits coups pour faire ressentir son désir à l'autre bretteur.

Ce dernier ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait, il avait chaud, avait du mal à penser clairement et se sentait déjà au bord de la jouissance. Pourtant, les préliminaires venaient à peine de commencer.

Sanji remarqua son état et libéra donc sa verge de son caleçon pour la masser en de lents va et viens. Ceci acheva le sabreur qui jouit dans sa main, s'agrippant aux bords de la table et se cambrant autant qu'il pouvait.

« Précoce... » Remarqua Sanji en souriant bien qu'il soit quand même surpris.

« La...aah...la ferme... » Protesta Zorro. « Je...comprend pas... »

Sa voix mourut entre les lèvres de son rival qui recommençait ses déhanchés, ayant encore plus de contact maintenant que le dessous était enlevé lui aussi.

« Ce n'est pas grave, je te ferais jouir encore une fois » Dit le cuisinier en déboutonnant son pantalon pour libérer son membre douloureusement tendu. « Même plus si tu veux. »

Il continua ses coups de boutoirs en caressant à chaque fois l'entrée tant convoitée qu'il ne violerait pourtant pas tout de suite. Ces mouvements suffirent à refaire durcir Zorro qui aimait beaucoup ces déhanchés, bougeant lui aussi les reins pour avoir encore plus de sensations.

Sanji posa sa bouche sur son corps, retraçant encore une fois la cicatrice avec sa langue, récoltant au passage un long gémissement un peu plus fort que les autres, et atteint le sexe rougit qu'il lécha sur toute sa longueur. Cette fois, Zorro ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri de plaisir mélangé à un peu de honte.

« Ne...aaah...ne fais pas ça... » Souffla-t-il.

« Ah non? Tu...n'as pourtant...pas l'air de...détester ça... » Murmura le cuisinier en embrassant le gland.

Il suçota ce dernier, aspirant les gouttes de pré-sperme, et prit la verge entière dans sa bouche sans prévenir, ce qui fit gémir l'autre de surprise. Il commença de légers va et viens, usant de sa langue pour créer un contact de plus, et porta sa main à ses bourses pour jouer avec elles. Ses mouvements de succions se firent plus pressés par rapport aux gémissements que poussait Zorro qui avait plaqué ses mains sur la tête de Sanji pour lui intimer d'aller plus vite. La jouissance le regagna encore une fois, explosant dans sa bouche par à-coups. Le cuisinier avala toute la semence tout en se léchant les lèvres.

« Tu es plutôt bon, ici » Dit-il en posant son doigt sur l'extrémité de la colonne de chair qui durci instantanément à ce contact. « Tu es vraiment sensible. »

« Qu'est-ce que...ça peut...faire? » Grogna Zorro en essayant de prendre un air agacé.

« Au contraire, c'est encore mieux. Alors, combien de fois crois-tu que je puisse te faire jouir en léchant là? » Demanda-t-il en posant sa langue sur son intimité après avoir relevé ses jambes.

Zorro jeta la tête en arrière, se la cognant au passage sans se faire bien mal. Ce que lui faisait Sanji était tellement bon. Son membre humide qui passait son antre secret et léchait ses contours avant de revenir à la charge, lui-même bougeant ses hanches pour qu'il aille encore plus loin.

« Aaaah! Aaaah! C'est bon, Sanji! Aaah! » Il n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de hurler son plaisir si intense.

Mais au moment où Sanji remonta très brièvement la langue jusqu'aux bourses, les suçotant, puis redescendant pour l'enfoncer le plus possible dans l'antre chaud, Zorro jouit encore une fois en criant son nom et en continuant ses mouvements de bassin pour garder cette sensation.

A son plus grand regret, le cuisinier se redressa, laissant un grand vide à cet endroit si intime.

« Non...Sanji... » Murmura-t-il, le rouge aux joues.

« Je vais te préparer, Zorro. » Dit Sanji en prenant trois doigts dans sa bouche pour les humecter suffisamment.

Il porta l'un des doigts à l'entrée de l'intimité, qu'il fit jouer autour, puis l'inséra à l'intérieur, récupérant au même moment un long soupir de plaisir du marimo. Rapidement, cela ne fut pas assez pour ce dernier qui voulait bien plus que ça en lui.

« Sanji... »

Un deuxième doigt entra, écartant la chair petit à petit. Le cook avait vraiment beaucoup de mal à ne pas prendre son rival tout de suite sans presque aucune préparation. Il força du troisième doigt l'entrée tant désirée et pilonna l'intérieur à toute vitesse, se satisfaisant pour l'instant des cris de plaisir que poussait Zorro quand il touchait sa prostate sans y faire plus attention.

« Sanji...Sanji! Aaah! Aah...prend-moi! » Hurla ce dernier en écartant les jambes au maximum.

Le blondinet ne se fit pas prier; il retira immédiatement ses doigts pour s'enfoncer à l'intérieur de l'intimité du bretteur, ne lui laissant aucun moment pour s'habituer qu'il commençait déjà ses coups de reins maladroits et violents.

« Aah...a...attends, Sanji...ça fait...aah...mal.. » Soupira Zorro en s'accrochant à son cou.

Sanji se calma, baissant la cadence jusqu'à s'arrêter totalement.

« Pardon, je me suis laissé emporter. » Dit-il en léchant les boucles d'oreilles.

« C'est...hum...pas...aaaah...grave, tu peux y aller...ah! »

Sanji avait donné un coup de rein violent, frappant la prostate de plein fouet et volant un cri de plaisir au sabreur. Puis il reprit un rythme lent et régulier, gardant quand même le meilleur angle qui lui permettait de toucher à chaque fois le point de plaisir de son rival. Lorsque ce dernier commença à se mouvoir lui aussi, il accéléra, gémissant de plaisir sous les frottements que l'entrée serrée lui provoquait.

« Sanji...plus...j'en veux plus... » Chuchota Zorro à son oreille en donnant un coup de rein un peu plus puissant que les autres.

Le cuisinier obéit et s'enfonça plus rapidement et plus violemment dans l'intimité, faisant encore une fois jouir l'autre homme entre leurs ventres.

Il prit une des jambes qu'il posa sur son épaule, lui donnant un nouvel angle de pénétration et pilonna toujours plus la prostate.

« Aah...aaah...t'es serré, Zorro, c'est bon. » Dit-il entre deux coups de rein.

Le bretteur tourna les épaules pour se retrouver sur le côté et être, ainsi, mieux installé sur la table. Son corps ne lui répondait plus et même s'il avait eu l'envie de l'empêcher de le culbuter, seul son esprit aurait fonctionner, sa bouche ne daignerait que laisser échapper des cris de plaisir. Il se laissa donc faire, appréciant grandement l'attention que lui portait le cuisinier à cet instant précis. Il n'essayait pas d'être violent, il lui parlait, le rassurait et le chauffait même encore plus de ses obscènes paroles .

Sanji tapait la prostate à chaque allée et venue, les cris de son rival n'auraient pu l'exciter d'avantage. Il sentait la jouissance l'atteindre d'ici peu. C'est pourquoi il accéléra ses coups de reins et attrapa le sexe de Zorro, lui procurant de vives sensations.

Les deux garçons vinrent ensemble dans un long cri de plaisir qui empli la salle.

« Aah...aaah...retire-toi, sourcil en vrille...hum... » Dit le bretteur difficilement.

Sanji s'exécuta et sortit sa verge ramollie tout en passant une main sur son visage.

« Je n'aurais jamais pensé que le faire avec toi me donnerait de telles sensations. » S'exclama-t-il. « C'était beaucoup plus agréable que prévu. »

Zorro se redressa sans oser le regarder dans les yeux et se rhabilla avant de sortir de la cuisine pour aller se prendre une douche bien méritée.

Sanji eu un petit sourire, amusé de la gêne tellement rare de son rival.

Quelques heures plus tard, pendant le repas du soir, personne ne vit ce dernier. Chopper s'était inquiété qu'il rate le dîner et était parti le chercher mais il l'avait retrouvé dans les dortoirs en train de piquer un somme. Et tout le monde savait qu'il était impossible de réveiller un Zorro endormi, même lors d'une tempête, il ne bronchait pas, continuant de ronfler bruyamment. Ils le laissèrent donc tranquille pour la soirée, se disant qu'il se rattraperait le lendemain. Et puis Sanji avait proposé de lui faire un petit encas au cas où il se réveillerait pendant la nuit, bien que cela n'ait que très peu de chances d'arriver.

Le lendemain, Zorro fut réveillé par son ventre qui gargouillait. Il se leva sans se presser, n'étant de toute évidence pas très bien réveillé, puis alla dans la cuisine pour se prendre une bouteille de rhum, histoire de se remplir le ventre jusqu'au petit déjeuner. Mais lorsqu'il entra dans le réfectoire, Sanji y était déjà et préparait des muffins au chocolat accompagnés de diverses tartes aux fruits de saison ainsi que d'un thé au lait. Il se retourna vers l'arrivant et sourit légèrement en le voyant baver sur les petits gâteaux chocolatés, oui, il devait vraiment être affamé.

« Bonjour, marimo, t'as faim? » Demanda-t-il en ouvrant le frigo.

« Ouais, j'ai raté le diner hier. »

« Ça, on a tous remarqué. » Continua Sanji en posant une assiette sur la table contenant trois parts de fondant au chocolat. « Tiens, je pensais que tu aurais faim en te levant donc je t'ai préparé ça. »

« Tu veux m'exciter de si bon matin? Tu es vraiment un Ero-cook. » Plaisanta Zorro en commençant la première part de gâteau.

Sanji le regarda d'un air incrédule mais avant qu'il ne puisse répliquer, la porte s'ouvrit violemment, laissant entrer un Luffy très bien réveillé qui réclamait déjà à manger.

Le petit déjeuner se passa donc dans la joie et la bonne humeur, avec les habituelles batailles pour garder sa nourriture.

Dans l'après-midi, Sanji prit le Den den mushi et se barricada dans sa cuisine, interdisant à quiconque de rentrer dans la prochaine demi-heure. Il composa un numéro, attendit quelques secondes puis eut une réponse au bout du fil:

« Smoker, c'est Sanji des Mugiwara, on doit parler... »

* * *

Et voilà, le deuxième chapitre est terminé, j'espère qu'il vous a plu.

Larmes-Noire: C'était bien du Sanji/Zorro mais j'espère que tu auras quand même bien aimé.

A bientôt pour la suite. Et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review.


	3. Au clair de la lune

Bonjour tout le monde, voilà le troisième chapitre de Prisonnier de son propre plaisir, j'espère qu'il vous fera plaisir.

Merci à tous pour pour vos reviews. Voici quelques réponses:

Aeshma-nya: Désolé qu'il n'y ait pas ce côté violent que tu aimes tant mais je ne suis pas aussi tordu que toi. Et tu ne joues plus à Dragon Age.

Njut: Tu verras bien ce prépare Sanji, même si je ne pense pas que ce soit trop dur de deviner ;)

Zororonoa-kun: Déjà, sache que j'aime ton pseudo. J'adore Zorro et sa voix (c'est grâce à lui si j'ai commencé à regarder One Piece). Je n'arrive pas à dire si je préfère Sanji ou Smoker avec Zorro même si c'est Sanji mon deuxième personnage préféré, Smoker étant le troisième.

Laedy: C'est embêtant les personnes qui réfléchissent trop bien...plus qu'Aeshma-nya, en tout cas (it's a joke). Mais tu verras bien ce qu'il se passe.

Larmes-Noire: Raah, t'es dur(e)... moi qui ait essayé de faire un truc pas mal pour que tu revoies ton jugement sur le San/Zo!

Voilà, bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

L'équipage Mugiwara continuait sa route vers le One Piece, cependant, la joie n'allait pas de bon train pour tout le monde à bord du navire. Zorro était sur le pont, une altère pesant au moins deux-cent kilos dans la main droite. Dernièrement, il avait doublé ses exercices, essayant en vain d'oublier les derniers évènements qui le menaient à sa très mauvaise humeur: non seulement, il s'était fait violer par Smoker et Sanji, mais en plus il avait aimé, que dis-je, adoré ces traitements. Mais si cela ne s'arrêtait là, il s'en ficherait, quoi que...mais ledit Sanji s'était mit à agir très bizarrement ces derniers temps. Pas envers lui, encore heureux, mais c'était bien là qu'il devait s'inquiéter: il s'était peu à peu rapproché des deux filles du groupe, plus particulièrement de Nami qui, pour une fois ne lui disait rien. Et dans le genre bizarre, il ne leur parlait plus en lançant toutes les trente secondes des « Nami-swan! Robin-chwan! ». Non, il allait les voir très calmement et discutait avec elles comme s'ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde. Ou bien se confiait-il à elles? Mais que leur dirait-il? Qu'il s'est fait un plaisir de culbuter un autre homme et qu'il ne les embêterait plus? Sûrement pas. Mais penser à tout ça avait le don d'exaspérer encore plus Zorro qui avait rajouté un poids de cent kilos sur son altère.

Cela faisait bien trois semaines que le Vogue Merry voguait sur les flots et ils n'avaient toujours pas rencontré d'autre île. La nourriture commençait à manquer et Luffy criait sa rage de ne plus pouvoir manger à sa faim, ce qui faisait encore plus baisser le moral de l'équipage.

Sanji amena à Nami et Robin deux cocktails de sa recette personnelle avec son grand sourire habituel mais ne vrillant les oreilles de personne.

« Nami-san, pourrais-je te parler en privé, s'il te plait? » Demanda-t-il à la femme rousse qui fut surprise de cette approche. Mais elle se résigna quand même à écouter ce qu'il avait à dire, ça serait peut-être intéressant.

Usopp était à la vigie, guettant le moindre bout de terre qui leur permettrait de se réapprovisionner, la pêche ne donnant rien, malheureusement. Puis il aperçu une forme plate au loin qui ressemblait fort à ce qu'ils cherchaient depuis plusieurs jours.

« Une île! » Cria-t-il en se penchant par dessus la rambarde.

Luffy et Chopper avait immédiatement sauté de joie en criant leur impatience d'accoster.

Tous étaient contents de pouvoir enfin appareiller, ils commençaient à en avoir marre de ne voir personne.

Une petite demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient descendu du bateau, chacun ayant reçu son ordre du jour. Les équipes n'avaient pas trop changé mise à part que cette fois-ci, c'était Usopp qui était de garde. Évidemment, Sanji et Zorro s'étaient encore frités, ne pouvant toujours pas se supporter et, surtout, le bretteur redoutait plus que tout de retrouver seul avec lui. Bien que cette fois-ci, il serait prêt à se défendre: on est pirate ou on ne l'est pas.

Ils partirent donc tous à la découverte de cette petite île qui semblait très accueillante malgré le peu de verdure qui se trouvait ici.

Les deux rivaux s'étaient directement mis en marche vers le marché, sans oublier, bien sûr, de se lancer des petites piques tout en sortant de temps en temps leurs griffes pour se battre et détruire quelques bouts de murs mais sans y faire vraiment attention. Ils firent donc les courses sans encombre, ou presque vu que Sanji avait eu la merveilleuse idée de draguer la femme d'un marchant pour le moins costaud. Ils avaient dû disparaître quelques minutes pour espérer terminer leurs tâches de la manière la plus calme possible.

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, Zorro avait croisé la route d'un bar. Cela avait tout de suite interpellé Sanji lorsqu'il l'avait vu rentrer dans un bâtiment, le sourire aux lèvres. Il le suivit donc, ne voulant pas le laisser seul car il savait que ça se finirait très très mal. Le sabreur avait commandé trois chopes de saké qu'il avait bu à une vitesse fulgurante. Le cuisinier, lui, ne s'était prit qu'un petit cocktail non alcoolisé, après tout, il était là pour surveiller l'autre homme qui redemandait encore du saké.

« Oï, j'espère que tu as de quoi payer, Nami-san ne nous a pas donné assez d'argent pour ton alcool, k'so marimo. » Dit Sanji en s'allumant une cigarette.

« T'inquiètes pas pour ça, Baka-cook, on est des pirates, évidemment que j'ai de quoi payer. »

« C'est justement parce que tu me dis ça que je m'inquiète, Nami-san nous a demandé de ne pas créer de problèmes! »

Zorro venait de finir sa sixième chope en souriant comme un bien heureux. Cela lui faisait beaucoup de bien de pouvoir changer de marque de saké, il commençait à se lasser de l'autre. Maintenant, tout ce qu'il lui fallait, c'était un peu d'exercice et il serait l'homme le plus comblé de la planète, bien qu'un petit combat excitant ne le dérangerait pas tant que ça.

Comme si quelqu'un avait entendu ses prières, un homme vint le voir, le regard dur mais très intéressé sur le visage. Il lui tapota l'épaule pour lui demander de se retourner. Il tenait dans sa main un affiche.

« C'est toi, Roronoa Zorro, le chasseur de pirates? » Demanda-t-il alors qu'il semblait connaître la réponse.

« Hein? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux? » Répondit Zorro en prenant sa septième chope dans la main et en en buvant une gorgée.

« T'as plutôt une belle prime sur ta tête et pourtant t'as pas l'air très fort. »

Le bretteur vit rouge, il détestait être insulté ainsi, surtout par une personne qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Il se leva et sortit un de ses katanas, ignorant les paroles de Sanji qui lui demandait en vain de laisser tomber.

« Tu veux te battre, connard? » S'énerva-t-il.

L'autre sourit avant de porter sa main à son arme à feu et de lui tirer dessus. Zorro dévia la balle et se jeta sur lui pour le trancher en deux mais il ne rencontra que la table voisine. Il tourna la tête à droite, son ennemi le visait encore une fois de son gros pistolet. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de tirer qu'une lame le lui coupait en deux.

L'homme en fut surprit. Quelle habilité dans ses mouvements.

Zorro rangea son arme dans son fourreau et se rassit à sa table.

« Casse-toi si tu ne veux pas finir comme elle. » Dit-il en pointant l'arme au sol du doigt?.

L'homme partit en courant, ne souhaitant pas se faire couper en rondelles.

Le calme revint dans la salle. Tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur Zorro et Sanji, bien que celui-ci n'ait pas fait grand chose à part le sermonner et boire son verre en regardant le combat qu'il n'aurait, de toute façon, pas pu stopper.

Dans la soirée, les deux pirates retournèrent ensemble au bateau pour se prendre du repos bien mérité. Mais alors qu'ils arrivaient à destination, Nami les attendait, le sourire au lèvres. Si seulement cela avait pu être un sourire joyeux mais celui-ci reflétait plutôt sa colère et ne signifiait rien de bon pour Zorro et Sanji qui avaient tenté de se faire tout petit pour passer outre le joug de leur navigatrice.

« Zorro, Sanji-kun, pouvez-vous me rappeler une des règles lorsqu'on arrive sur une nouvelle île? » Demanda-t-elle en s'avançant vers eux.

Les deux hommes n'osaient répondre, apparemment, ils avaient fait quelque chose de mal, de très mal.

Nami tendit la main, ils crurent d'abord qu'ils allaient se prendre une belle rouste cependant aucun coup ne vint alors que quelques billets se plaçaient dans la main du cuistot qui ne comprit pas pourquoi elle lui donnait de l'argent.

« Nami...san? » Dit-il avec hésitation.

« J'ai pourtant demandé à ce que personne ne se batte sur cette île, non? »

Zorro et Sanji hochaient la tête aussi rapidement que possible comme des enfants apeurés.

« Alors pourquoi ai-je entendu que, je cite: « Le grand Roronoa Zorro a donné une correction à un chasseur de prime super fort. »? » Continua-t-elle en haussant légèrement le ton.

« Il n'était pas si fort que ça, je l'ai battu facilement. » Dit le bretteur avec un air hautain sur le visage.

Ce fut la goutte qui fait déborder le vase. Les deux pirates se prirent tous deux un coup de poing à la Nami et deux bosses apparurent sur leur tête.

« Pourquoi moi, Nami-san, je ne me suis pas battu! » Protesta Sanji sans vraiment l'engueuler, après tout, il parlait à l'une de ses mellorines.

« Alors pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas simplement arrêté, ce n'est pas compliqué, pourtant! » Cria cette fois-ci la navigatrice folle de rage. « Prenez cette argent, il y a assez pour vous payer une chambre d'hôtel, faites-en ce que vous voulez, mais je ne veux pas vous voir à bord du Merry cette nuit, est-ce que c'est clair?! »

« Qu'est-ce que t'as dit, la sorcière?! » S'énerva Zorro en levant le poing. « En plus, si tu ne donnes que pour une chambre d'hôtel, où va dormir le deuxième?! »

« Vous vous débrouillez entre vous, ça ne me regarde plus, maintenant, partez. »

Puis elle partit sur le pont du Vogue Merry en ignorant les insultes de Zorro et les supplications de Sanji.

Les deux hommes se résignèrent. Il fallait qu'ils trouvent une chambre d'hôtel pas trop cher avant que tout soit réservé. La ville n'était pas très grande, il ne devait pas y avoir beaucoup d'endroit où dormir. Ils partirent donc en quête d'un bâtiment qui pourrait sans doute les accueillir pour la nuit, espérant que ce ne soit pas trop cher.

Plusieurs fois, Zorro avait voulu se boire un coup dans un bar qu'il croisait mais se faisait tout de suite arrêter par Sanji qui avait déjà du mal à l'empêcher de se perdre. Cet imbécile n'était même pas fichu de le suivre alors qu'il était à un mètre de lui.

Au bout de quarante cinq minutes de recherche, ils trouvèrent l'hôtel Au Bon Port, un endroit pas trop laid et plutôt accueillant suite aux discutions animées qui s'y trouvaient. Ils entrèrent dans la salle et Sanji demanda à Zorro de l'attendre à l'entrée pour qu'il ne se perde pas et que l'envie de boire ne lui prenne pas. Après avoir marchandé avec le gérant, il pu avoir une chambre pour pas trop cher avec lit double. Après tout, il valait mieux avoir ça que de dormir à la belle étoile, non?

Ils montèrent au premier étage jusqu'à la chambre 313 où Zorro entra en premier pour voir une grande chambre assez bien décorée, de beaux rideaux blanchâtres qui semblaient brodés à la main ainsi qu'une moquette marron tirant sur le gris dont la propreté ne laissait aucun doute. Il y avait également un porte près de l'entrée, qui devait sûrement mener à la salle de bain, blanche et d'une forme tout à fait appropriée à la chambre. Pour finir, il regarda le lit. Le lit...

Zorro eut une sorte de bug lorsqu'il vit le lit. Il devait être en train de rêver, ou plutôt de cauchemarder, il ne savait plus trop.

« Smoker... » Dit-il dans un souffle court.

Mais sa voix fut coupée par quelque chose d'humide posé sur sa nuque. Il tressaillit. Sanji colla son corps contre son dos, posant ses mains de chaque côté de ses hanches alors que le marine se levait du lit pour venir vers eux.

« Vous êtes en retard. » Dit-il avec un air qui faisait transparaitre ses désirs.

Zorro commençait vraiment à la sentir mal, celle-là. Comment cela se faisait-il qu'il était là, lui?

« On a eu du mal à trouver l'endroit, t'aurais pu choisir une auberge plus proche du port. » Dit Sanji en passant une main dans le haramaki ainsi que le t-shirt du bretteur qui avait du mal à suivre tout se qui se passait.

Smoker se colla contre lui à son tour et lui attrapa le menton avant de lui happer les lèvres, le réveillant enfin.

Zorro ouvrit de grands yeux avant d'essayer de se débattre mais ses katanas lui avaient encore une fois été enlevés.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites, tous les deux?! Bordel! » S'énervait-il en essayant de paraître effrayant.

Le marine lui releva quelque peu la tête de sa main droite pour lui baiser l'œil et passa son autre main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffants encore plus qu'ils ne l'étaient.

Le bretteur tourna la tête en grimaçant légèrement. Il n'allait quand même pas se laisser faire encore une fois, surtout si maintenant, ils s'y mettaient ensemble.

Smoker profita de sa tête tournée pour lui embrasser l'oreille, la mordillant légèrement sur le cartilage supérieur puis redescendant du bout de la langue jusqu'au lobe troué qu'il suçota en appréciant les soupirs de sa victime.

« Tu es toujours aussi sensible à cet endroit. » Dit-il en souriant.

Sanji ne restait pas sans rien faire, il caressait le torse de Zorro tout en sauvegardant les zones plus sensibles et jouait maintenant avec les boutons de chair qui commençaient à durcir.

« A...arrêtez-ça, je ne suis pas votre salope, baisez-vous entre vous si vous en avez tellement envie mais ne me mettez pas au milieu sans me demander mon avis. » Gémissait le bretteur en posant sa tête sur l'épaule du plus vieux d'entre eux.

Mais encore une fois, son corps le trahissait, une bosse avait commencé à se former dans son pantalon et ses tétons pointaient à lui en faire mal. Seul son esprit restait encore lucide à cet instant. Même si une petite voix, au fond de lui, lui disait de se laisser faire et de participer, qu'il allait adorer ça, comme les deux autres fois. Bien sûr, il ne l'écouterait pas.

« T'as pourtant l'air d'apprécier ce qu'on te fait. » Souffla Sanji en faisant rouler les pointes de chair rougies sous ses doigts.

« Qui aime ça...hum... »

Une main venait de se poser sur la bosse de son pantalon, la massant avec envie et passant vers l'arrière pour caresser son intimité à travers le tissu.

Inconsciemment, il se cambra, sentant ainsi la verge gonflée de Sanji contre son postérieur à laquelle il se frotta légèrement.

« Tu en as déjà envie? C'était rapide, cette fois. » Remarque le cuistot en se déhanchant légèrement pour accompagner son nakama dans ses mouvements.

Le doigt de Smoker pressait toujours l'entrée secrète et l'enfonçait un peu, faisant rentrer du tissu à l'intérieur.

« N...non...ce n'est pas...agréable...arrête... » Se plaint Zorro qui poussait pourtant le petit membre pour ressentir bien plus de sensations.

Les deux dominants arrêtèrent leur mouvements après s'être échangé un regard et le tirèrent jusqu'au lit où ils le couchèrent en le déshabillant. Tous deux firent de même et les trois hommes étaient maintenant à poil, le cuistot suçant les tétons du bretteur tandis que le marine s'était placé derrière ce dernier en lui branlant le sexe rapidement. Zorro peinait à retenir ses gémissements. Même s'il y arrivait un peu lorsqu'il n'était qu'avec l'un ou l'autre, avec les deux était une autre affaire surtout qu'ils semblaient tous les deux maitres en l'art de trouver les points qui font du bien.

« Aah...Smoker, va plus...plus vite... » Avait-il finit par soupirer alors que ses joues rougissaient à vu d'œil.

Sanji se lécha trois doigts en lançant des œillades aguicheuses à son marimo puis les présenta à l'entrée de l'intimité qu'il pressa légèrement sans enfoncer.

Zorro s'accrocha à ses épaules tout en posant sa tête dessus. Il venait de lâcher un gémissements qui trahissait en tout point son état d'esprit. Depuis longtemps, ce dernier voulait laisser les commandes au corps et prendre le plus de plaisir possible, c'était fait, le sabreur s'était arrêté de réfléchir. Tout ce qui se déroulait dans sa tête lui était insondable alors qu'il bougeait le bassin pour récupérer plus de sensations sur sa verge gonflée ainsi que sur son orifice. Il voulait qu'il le lui mette, ce doigt, qu'il lui enfonce profondément, touchant sa prostate et le faisant crier de plaisir jusqu'à lui en faire perdre la voix. Puis il insérerait un deuxième doigt et ne lui laisserait pas ce temps inutile pour s'habituer qu'il exploserait déjà ce point en lui. Peut-être même jouirait-il sous ces marques d'affections alors que Smoker se frotterait contre son dos pour assouvir ne serait-ce qu'un peu son désir de le prendre sauvagement.

Finalement, ses pensées le forcèrent à s'enfoncer lui-même sur le doigt pour trouver ce plaisir qu'il venait de s'imaginer. Il donna des coups de bassins sous le regard surpris, mais de la bonne manière, de Sanji dont le visage était écarlate. Apparemment, son rival lui faisait beaucoup d'effet lorsqu'il était soumis au point de ne pouvoir s'empêcher d'en redemander.

_« Smoker, c'est Sanji des Mugiwara, on doit parler... »_

Il enfonça le deuxième doigt qui reçu le même traitement que l'autre mais avec seulement un peu plus de réactions. Il les faisait aller et venir dans l'antre étroit et humide pour chercher le point G qui donnerait tant de plaisir à l'autre homme qui ne pourrait retenir ses hurlements.

Smoker fit glisser sa main vers le postérieur du bretteur et y ajouta un de ses doigts en plus des deux de Sanji. Le cri qui retentit dans la pièce étonna les deux dominants: il était presque aigu. Ils comprirent que la prostate avait dû être touché lors de l'intrusion du troisième doigt.

_« Qu'est-ce que tu veux? »_

« Tu es très réceptif aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas pour nous déplaire, bien sûr. » Dit le marine en enfonçant son doigt au niveau des deux autres, frappant immédiatement au bon endroit et récupérant de ce fait un autre cri.

Sanji lécha la boucle d'oreille de Zorro alors que sa main libre allait jouer avec ses boutons de chair rougis.

_« Je sais ce que vous avez fait avec le marimo. »_

Smoker, lui, mit un deuxième doigt dans son intimité qui commençait à être bien détendu et commença des va et viens réguliers et violents, emmenant avec eux les doigts du cuistot. Zorro n'en pouvait plus, ce qu'ils lui faisaient, c'était trop bon. Il ne savait pas s'il allait tenir très longtemps à ce rythme.

Mais alors qu'il croyait que ses deux bourreaux allaient enfin le prendre, deux autre doigts s'insinuèrent en lui, l'un de Sanji et l'autre de Smoker.

Ceci l'acheva, il se vida sur le corps de Sanji par à coups et hurlant d'une voix déraillé et posa sa tête contre le torse du marine qui était en sueur.

« C'est...c'est trop...six doigts...aaaaaah...Sanji...Smo... »

Sa phrase fut coupé par ses propres cris de plaisir alors que les deux hommes enfonçaient leurs doigts en cognant la prostate à chaque fois.

_« Et alors, tu veux m'éclater la gueule parce que j'ai touché à ton protégé? »_

« B...bordel...Sanji...prends-moi...j'en peux plus...baise-moi, putain... » Disait Zorro de manière très gracieuse.

Les deux dominants échangèrent un regard et enlevèrent ensemble leurs doigts avant qu'ils ne soient remplacé par le sexe du cuistot.

Zorro s'était remis à bander depuis un petit moment et de sentir Sanji en lui l'avait presque fait jouir encore une fois. Mais bon, il avait quand même un peu d'endurance, il pourrait tenir plus longtemps.

_« Au contraire, je me demandais si tu ne voulais pas remettre ça? »_

Sanji commença ses déhanchés, recherchant la prostate qu'il avait perdu. Smoker, lui, avait reprit ses va et viens sur le membre de Zorro qui criait son plaisir sinon son désir de se faire culbuter ainsi.

« Sanji...aaaah...Sanji...tu vas...trop fort...AH! »

Un grand sourire apparu sur le visage de Sanji qui était très heureux d'avoir trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. Il se mit à pilonner encore plus vite et plus profondément, arrachant des hurlements à l'autre homme.

_« Nami-san, pourrais-je te parler en privé, s'il te plait? »_

Zorro n'en pu plus, en redressant la tête pour poser ses lèvres sur celles du marine, il éjacula sur le visage de Sanji qui lécha ce qu'il eut reçu sur la lèvre.

« Laisse-moi en profiter aussi, Kuroashi. » Se plaint Smoker dont la verge était délaissée.

Sanji se retira avec regrets de ne pas avoir joui mais se recula un peu avant de prendre le visage de Zorro entre ses doigts et de le lui abaisser jusqu'à son sexe.

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sanji-kun? »_

« Suce-moi, Zorro. » Ordonna-t-il d'un ton sec.

Ne réfléchissant pas plus à ce qui lui arrivait, il prit le membre gorgé de sang dans sa bouche et le suça sur toute sa longueur. Il faillit le mordre lorsque Smoker entra en lui sans prévenir et le chevauchait déjà brutalement, ressentant son désir inassouvi. Il avait du mal à se concentrer sur ce qu'il avait en bouche tellement m'arrière était bon, mais une main sur sa tête le força à continuer sa tâche. Il lécha alors la veine qui ressortait avant de mordiller le gland en aspirant le pré-sperme qui pointait déjà le bout du nez. Puis il descendit jusqu'aux bourses qu'il malaxa entre ses lèvres tout en les léchant de sa langue experte.

_« Est-ce que tu pourrais me rendre un service? »_

« Z...Zorro...aaah...continue... » Soufflait Sanji en jetant sa tête en arrière.

Smoker continuait ses coups de boutoir, légèrement déçu de ne pas pouvoir entendre les cris de plaisir du bretteur même s'il entendait de légers soupirs sortir de ses lèvres occupées. Pour se venger, il attrapa sa verge et commença des mouvements de poignets.

Zorro dû cesser de sucer Sanji s'il ne voulait pas le mordre, il aimait beaucoup ce que lui faisait le marine.

« T'arrêtes pas, Zorro... » Soupirait le cuisinier.

« Aah...si...si je con...;continue...aaaaaah...je vais...te mordre...aaah! » Dit avec beaucoup de difficultés le bretteur en mettant une main sur l'entre-jambe de Sanji pour ne pas le laisser livré à lui-même.

_« Ça dépend, de quoi as-tu besoin? »_

Smoker se sentit venir dans l'anneau de chair. Il se pencha sur Zorro pour lui râper le dos de ses dents avant de pousser un râle de plaisir certain en éjaculant.

Il se retira et regarda Sanji d'un air étrange.

« Tu as remarqué...qu'il est plus rapide avec toi...qu'avec moi? » Lui demanda-t-il.

Le cuisinier se reprit aussitôt alors que Zorro s'était remit à le sucer dès que le marine s'était retiré.

« Peut...être...que...aaah...qu'on le touche...pas...de...hum...la même manière...aaah oui...ah...Zorro...huum... » Répondit-il très difficilement pendant que Zorro lui avait écarté les jambes pour avoir une meilleur maitrise et pouvoir se permettre des gorges profondes.

_« J'aimerais que tu nous vire du bateau la prochaine fois que nous embarquons sur une île, le marimo et moi. »_

Smoker attrapa les cheveux du bretteur et lui releva la tête brusquement pour le faire s'asseoir sur ses jambes.

« A ton avis, qu'est-ce que ça fait si on y va à deux, ici » Dit-il en réinsérant un doigt pour écarter les parois et faire s'écouler le sperme avant d'enfoncer sa verge d'un coup de rein puissant.

Sanji s'approcha d'un air félin et lécha les tétons du bretteur avant de mettre deux doigts dans son intimité pour l'écarter un peu plus et s'introduire en lui à son tour.

« AAH! Non! Ça...ça fait...mal...aah... » Cria Zorro sous l'intrusion.

Sanji paniqua un peu mais fut rassuré par Smoker qui dit:

« T'inquiètes pas, ça va vite passer. »

_« D'accord mais pourquoi? »_

Il donna un coup de bassin, étant encore plus serré. Pour le coup, les deux dominants trouvaient cette position très agréable et s'étaient mit à bouger en rythme dans l'antre secret du bretteur, touchant la prostate vivement et arrachant encore une fois des cris de pur plaisir qui étaient apparus très rapidement.

Zorro ne savait pas quoi faire. Il aimait cette sensation dans son postérieur. Elle lui avait fait mal au début mais lui donnait maintenant de délicieuses vagues de bien être qu'il ne ressentait pas avec un seul sexe en lui. Il se cambra en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Smoker et donna lui aussi des coups de reins violents.

_« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, trouve juste un moyen de nous virer sans que ça soit trop suspect. »_

« Aaah! C'est bon! Aaaah...plus...j'en veux...plus...Sanji...Smoker... »

_« Je verrais ce que je pourrais faire. » _

Les deux hommes augmentèrent la cadence pour entendre encore les cris aigus de leur pauvre sabreur soumis en tous points. Ils se sentirent venir. Après quelques coups de reins, Sanji éjacula dans l'intimité de Zorro, suivi de près par Smoker qui lécha ses boucles d'oreilles pour le faire venir au plus vite. Ceci l'acheva également, il se vida entre son ventre et celui de Sanji dans un grand soupir de plaisir.

Les deux hommes se retirèrent avant de voir Zorro tomber sur le matelas, inconscient.

« Il a vraiment aimé ça. » Remarqua Sanji en posant sa main sur le front du bretteur.

Smoker le plaça bien dans le lit et le recouvrit de la couverture.

« On ferait bien de se coucher aussi. » Dit-il en se couchant près de lui.

Sanji acquiesça et les rejoignit.

Le lendemain matin, Zorro se réveilla seul dans le lit. Il se redressa et toutes la soirée précédente lui revint en sentant une très forte douleur dans les reins. Il se leva et partit dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche bien mérité: il puait la sueur et le sexe à plein nez.

Lorsqu'il ressortit de la salle de main, Sanji était revenu avec de la nourriture et avait tout posé sur la table.

« Où est Smoker? » Demanda Zorro en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

« Il avait un truc à faire, il a dit qu'il n'en avait pas pour longtemps, on va l'attendre pour manger. » Dit Sanji en prenant un kiwi et en commençant à lui enlever la peau. « Je t'ai ramené des affaires du bateau si tu veux t'habiller »

Il montra le sac par terre du menton sans s'arrêter dans son occupation.

Zorro l'ouvrit et s'habilla devant lui sans aucune gêne.

Après une bonne demi-heure, Smoker rentra dans la chambre en soupirant, il faisait chaud dehors.

Les trois hommes se mirent à table tranquillement, sans se presser et n'osant pas trop reparler de ce qui s'était passé la veille. Le repas fut silencieux, très silencieux. Et le tableau qui s'offrait à nous était pour le moins étrange: deux pirates mangeant avec un marine.

« Ce qu'il s'est passé ne change rien, vous êtes toujours des pirates. » Dit Smoker en tuant l'ange qui passait.

« Évidemment, et toi, t'es toujours un marine qui travaille pour la justice. » Répondit Sanji en prenant un morceau de fruit dans la bouche.

Zorro ne disait rien. Il était fatigué par tout ce qui lui arrivait en ce moment. C'est à peine s'il avait touché à son assiette. Le cuisinier l'avait remarqué.

« Mange, marimo. ».

« De quoi je me mêle, je mange si je veux. »

« Qu'est-ce que t'as dit? Tu me cherches, l'algue pas fraiche?! »

« Tu veux te battre, tête de citron?! »

Smoker les regarda faire, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qui leur arrivait. Ils n'allaient quand même pas se battre dans cette chambre d'hôtel, si? Il se leva de table et commença à partir.

« Où tu vas, Smoker? » Demanda Zorro d'un air énervé.

« J'ai du travail, battez-vous si ça vous amuse. »

Puis il partit sans demander son reste.

Les deux pirates se regardèrent et se mirent à rire pour une raison qu'ils ne comprenaient pas eux-même avant de se remettre en chien de faïence.

Ils rentrèrent au bateau où ils trouvèrent un Luffy trainant sur le pont, la langue sortie et les bras pendants.

« Sanji...manger... » Gémissait-il.

* * *

Et voilà, le troisième chapitre est fini! Je dois avouer qu'il n'a pas été facile. Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait trop de fautes mais je ne me suis pas très bien relue. N'hésitez pas à me mettre une petite review. A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre.


	4. Le bar où tout se dit

Bonjour tout le monde, nous voilà au quatrième chapitre. Certains pensaient que ma fic était finie mais non, je vais encore vous embêter pendant au moins trois chapitre, désolée.

Bref, je suis désolée d'avoir mit un peu de temps à le sortir mais je n'avais pas trop d'inspiration, ce chapitre est très: « au feeling ».

M'enfin, j'ose espérer qu'il vous plaira comme les trois autres.

Réponse aux reviews: (je vous remercie tous)

Njut: Eh bien non, celle-là n'est pas finie, huhu. Je ne sais pas combien de chapitre elle aura encore, il faudra que je vois.

Disappearing thunder (tu parles d'un nom compliqué...): Évidemment, les personnages ne feraient pas ça dans le manga mais c'est qui permet de nous faire fantas... imaginer les choses qui n'arriveraient pas.

Shadowsanji: Ça ira? Tu as pu récupérer tout ton sang? Ce chapitre est beaucoup plus soft...enfin, je vois ce que je veux dire.

Bonne lecture à tous.

Le Log Pose devait mettre deux semaines à se recharger, ce qui laissait une grande marge de temps à nos pirates favoris pour visiter la ville et l'île de fond en comble. La plus heureuse se trouvait être Nami qui aurait largement le temps de finir sa carte qu'elle avait déjà commencé. Elle et Robin avaient également remarqué une grande rue marchande pleine de magasins de vêtements et goodies en tous genres. Elles étaient au paradis. Luffy, lui, était content de pouvoir visiter la petite forêt avec Chopper et Usopp, ils en avaient d'ailleurs profité pour se faire un maxi cache-cache avec des enfants du village. Sanji, lui, visitait les restaurants pour apprendre les différentes classes gastronomiques et rentrer au bateau avec des nouvelles recettes. Et Zorro, quant à lui, il avait demandé à être de garde pendant une semaine, ne voulant pas revoir Smoker de si tôt et Sanji était tout le temps en mouvement hors du bateau la journée. On pouvait dire qu'il était tranquille. Il s'entrainait sur le pont, gardant bien sûr un œil sur ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Il allait de temps en temps dans la cuisine pour se récupérer une bouteille de saké afin de s'hydrater entre deux séries d'entrainement. Sanji l'avait d'ailleurs engueulé en lui disant qu'il s'entrainait trop et que l'alcool était mauvais pour la santé. Mais il n'en avait cure! Il lui fallait oublier bien des choses ces temps-ci. Il y a deux jours, ils s'étaient fait virer du bateau, lui et Sanji, et ils avaient dû trouver une auberge où dormir. Comme par hasard, ils étaient tombés sur Smoker et le cuisinier et lui avaient abusé de l'algue trop demandeuse de plaisir pour les repousser vraiment.

Zorro secoua la tête.

« Non, non, c'est eux qui me forcent, moi je ne veux rien faire avec eux. Je n'aime pas ce qu'ils me font... » Se disait Zorro pour se persuader qu'il ne perdait pas la tête.

Après la première semaine, Zorro n'avait plus supporté la solitude du bateau et avait donc laissé son tour de garde à Sanji qui avait rouspété mais qui se devait de le faire, après tout, le marimo lui avait prit un de ses jours aussi.

Il était donc partit en ville avec un peu d'argent et se cherchait un taverne où il pourrait boire tout son soul. Il entra dans le bar La Petite Soif et s'assit à l'une des tables en commandant deux choppes de rhum. Puis il commença à boire.

Après plusieurs heures à la même place, sa vingt-troisième choppe venait de se vider mais rien n'y faisait, Zorro n'était pas bourré. Il avait voulu oublier encore une fois les évènements d'il y a alors une semaine cependant le destin, ou bien son corps, l'empêchait d'atteindre son but. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir jamais bu jusqu'à être saoul.

Les personnes autour de lui le regardaient en riant, impressionnés devant autant de verres. Un homme l'avait rejoint pour parler avec lui, il était grand et costaud, une grande cape noire tombait sur ses épaules et cachait son bras gauche. Lorsqu'il était entré, le silence s'était fait dans la salle. Zorro ne savait pas de qui il s'agissait, il ne reconnaissait pas ses cheveux roux et ses trois marques sur l'œil gauche.

« Bonjour, Roronoa Zorro. » Dit alors l'homme.

Zorro soupira et se leva, exaspéré.

« Quoi, t'es encore un chasseur de prime, c'est ça? » Demanda-t-il alors, la main sur son Wadô Ichimonji, prêt à se battre.

L'autre homme avait prit un air surprit. C'était rare qu'une personne ne le connaisse pas, surtout sur Grand Line.

« Pourquoi serais-je un chasseur de prime? » Répondit-il avec un grand sourire qui ne plaisait pas du tout au sabreur.

« La dernière fois qu'un personne m'a appelé par mon nom entier, c'était pour me combattre. » Expliqua Zorro qui comprit qu'il ne voulait pas l'affronter mais juste discuter.

Il se rassit alors que l'autre explosait de rire en tapant la main sur la table.

« Moi? Un chasseur de prime?! On aura tout vu! » Riait-il sous le regard sévère du marimo. « Je suis Akagami no Shanks, un Yonkou, appelle-moi Shanks. » Dit-il en gardant son sourire.

Zorro écarquilla les yeux. Il avait bien entendu? Shanks? Le Shanks?

« Tu es celui qui a donné le chapeau à Luffy. » Dit-il en gardant son calme.

« Alors il te l'a dit? » Demanda Shanks sans que ça ne ressemble trop à une question. « Comment va-t-il? »

Zorro entama sa vingt-quatrième choppe de rhum en regardant Le roux dans les yeux.

« Il va bien et il fait toujours très attention à ton chapeau. » Répondit-il.

Un nouveau sourire vint illuminer le visage de Shanks. Il se rappelait très bien de l'époque où il lui avait offert se chapeau. Ils étaient encore jeunes à ce moment-là.

« Au fait, tu connais Mihawk, non? Il m'a un peu parlé de toi. »

Zorro fut légèrement étonné à l'annonce du meilleur escrimeur du monde, il ne pensait pas entendre parler de lui avant longtemps. Il s'éclaircit la gorge, quelque peu impressionné. Il se but une autre gorgée de rhum.

« Il paraît que tu es intéressant, comme garçon?! » Continua le Yonkou.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? » Demanda le bretteur sur la défensive, avec toutes ces choses qui lui arrivaient en ce moment, il valait mieux être prudent.

Shanks remarqua le recul de son interlocuteur et leva les mains en signe d'amitié.

« Ah, ne t'inquiètes pas, on a pas prévu un plan pour te mettre en bouillie, ce serait embêtant pour Luffy de toute façon. » Dit-il en regrettant un peu d'avoir parlé d'œil de faucon.

Il leva la main et commanda deux autres choppes de sa tournée.

« Je ne pourrais pas tout payer. » Annonça Zorro de but en blanc.

« Moi non plus, je n'ai pas ramené d'argent avec moi. » S'exclama Akagami en rigolant.

Les deux hommes se lancèrent un regard significatif et lorsque leur alcool arriva, ils la burent cul sec avant de se lever de leur chaise et de foncer vers la sortie en courant pour échapper au barman qui semblait les surveiller depuis un grand moment.

Ils coururent sur deux rues entières, bousculant des passants et sautant au-dessus des obstacles pour ne pas se casser la figure et se faire rattraper par l'homme enragé qui les suivait de près.

Après une bonne demi-heure de course, ils réussirent à le semer, se cachant dans un autre bar très animé. Zorro le reconnu immédiatement, il s'agissait de l'auberge où il avait passé la nuit.

« On se refait une tournée? Celui qui tombe le premier paye. » Proposa Shanks en s'installant à une des tables.

« T'as aucune chance contre moi, Akagami, les seules fois où j'ai perdu à ce jeu c'est que j'étais trop fatigué et je m'endormais avant la fin du match. »

« Intéressant, mais tu t'es déjà bu une vingtaine de verres tout à l'heure, tu ne tiendras pas longtemps. »

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Shanks avait la tête posée sur la table, les joues rouges et le bras dans le vide alors que Zorro buvait encore une choppe de rhum en se moquant du perdant.

« Alors, qui ne devait pas tenir longtemps, hein? » Riait-il.

« Ce n'est pas...encore...fini... » Dit Shanks avec beaucoup de mal.

« Laisse tomber, c'est à peine si tu ne te vomis pas dessus, c'est à toi de payer pour cette fois. »

Akagami releva la tête pour voir combien le pirate avait pu boire de verres dans cette auberge. Il pu en compter dix-neuf mais peut-être qu'elles n'y étaient pas toutes. Il soupira, désespéré: il n'avait pas d'argent pour payer et il avait perdu un concours de boisson, quoiqu'il ne tenait pas trop l'alcool mais l'autre homme s'était filé en tout quarante quatre choppes de rhum en un soir et ne semblait pas du tout assommé...il ne devait pas être humain...

Malgré sa non-lucidité, il eu une brillante idée qui lui permettrait de payer sans utiliser le moindre argent. Il se leva, alla au comptoir pour connaître le montant attendu, qui était d'ailleurs très excessif, et déclara non trop fort pour que Zorro n'entende pas mais sans vouloir paraître suspect:

« Envoyez la note à Dracule Mihawk, c'est lui qui régale. »

L'aubergiste avait été quelque peu réticent mais avait finalement cédé sous la persuasion du Yonkou.

Celui-ci revint à la table, titubant légèrement et dit à Zorro:

« Bon, je te ramène à ton bateau, si tu veux, j'ai pas envie de rentrer maintenant. »

Le pirate aux cheveux verts posa sa tête sur sa main, réfléchissant comme il pouvait, n'étant pas trop à l'aise avec cette faculté, et refusa, disant qu'il voulait bien rester encore un peu avec lui. Les deux hommes sortirent donc de l'auberge avant de tomber nez à nez avec un certain cuisinier aux cheveux blonds.

« Putain, t'étais là, marimo? T'as disparu et on te croyais mort dans une ruelle. » Dit ce dernier en se grattant l'arrière du crâne, comme s'il était gêné de quelque chose.

« J'étais sorti prendre l'air et je suis tombé sur Shanks. » Répondit Zorro sans chercher à le provoquer.

Sanji eu quelque secondes d'arrêt, bloquant son regard sur ledit Shanks. Il se reprit ensuite, toussotant légèrement, impressionné.

« Tu es Akagami no Shanks, Luffy parle souvent de toi. »

Shanks fut surpris par ce ton presque froid du cuistot. Il semblait d'ailleurs vouloir lui mettre un coup, mais il ne comprendrait sûrement jamais pourquoi. Il rapprocha sa tête de la sienne.

« Serais-tu...Kuroashi no Sanji? » Demanda-t-il de son haleine alcoolisée.

Sanji fut surpris qu'il connaisse son nom il n'y avait pourtant pas d'avis de recherche à son nom.

« Zorro m'a dit pleeein de choses sur toi. »

L'alcoolisme du Yonkou ne laissait aucun doute, le cuisinier ne savait pas depuis combien de temps ils étaient là dedans mais ils semblaient s'être bien amusé. Il tourna la tête vers Zorro qui regardait la scène avec amusement.

« Et je peux savoir ce qu'il a dit? » Questionna-t-il d'un ton irrité.

Shanks partit dans un fou rire que les deux pirates ne purent comprendre.

Il rit pendant près de deux minutes, n'arrivant pas à se calmer puis redevint calme et même peut-être un peu distant.

« Je crois que je vais rentrer finalement, les autres vont s'inquiéter. Vous devriez faire de même. » Dit-il en s'éloignant quelques peu avant de se retourner. « Au fait, tu devrais y aller plus doucement avec Zorro, sinon, il ne pourra plus se battre, ce serait dommage. » Il partit.

Sanji et Zorro ne comprirent pas exactement où il voulait en venir... « plus doucement »? « plus se battre »? Puis ils comprirent.

« Tu lui as dit ce qu'on avait fait?! » S'énerva Sanji.

« Et pourquoi j'aurais été lui dire ça, hein? »

Ils commencèrent une bagarre qui fut interrompue par des soldats de la marine. Les deux pirates partirent en courant pour les semer, ce qu'ils firent assez rapidement, puis retournèrent au bateau.

A leur arrivée, Sanji fit réchauffer ce qu'il avait pu sauver du repas du soir pour que Zorro puissent se remplir légèrement la panse et aller se coucher, il commençait à se faire assez tard. Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, tout le monde avait rejoint son lit, tombant immédiatement de sommeil.

Le matin fut rude pour tout le monde: les marines avaient trouvé leur bateau vers six heures et les avaient prit d'assaut sans crier gare. Les pirates s'étaient réveillés à la va vite et s'étaient défendu comme ils avaient pu, n'ayant pas du tout assez dormi. Finalement, les Mugiwara quittèrent l'île en essayant de semer leurs poursuivants.

Quelques heures plus tard, le navire voguait tranquillement sur les flots, suivant le rythme du vent, quoique faisant quand même attention à ne pas changer de trajectoire. Zorro était sur le pont, comme toujours à s'entrainer. Il était sur une main, une altère posée sur ses pieds et une autre dans la main en l'air et il comptait à voix haute:

« 1552...1553...1554...1555... »

Sanji l'observait, le regard quelque peu interrogatif. Il se posait une question depuis la dernière île. Il alla voir le bretteur, le coupant dans ses exercices.

« Oï, marimo, il faut que je te parle. » Dit-il nonchalamment.

« Casses-toi, tu me déranges...1562... »

Le cuisinier soupira.

« Si tu veux je peux te le demander devant tout le monde, je m'en fiche. »

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Zorro qui lâcha un soupir avant de reposer ses altères au sol et de passer devant l'autre homme, voulant savoir ce qu'il lui voulait.

Ils allèrent dans un endroit calme, la chambre, et se placèrent face à face.

« Bon,, je vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, t'as couché avec Shanks? » Demanda Sanji en croisant les bras.

Zorro fut surprit par cette question, s'il s'y était attendu...

« Pardon? » Répondit-il d'un air idiot.

« T'as bien comprit. Je me posait la question vu que vous étiez dans un hôtel...qui sait, t'as peut-être vraiment prit goût aux mecs, maintenant? »

Le bretteur se gratta la tête, ne faisant pas attention à sa remarque.

« J'ai pas couché avec lui, on était juste en train de boire. »

Sanji resta sceptique l'espace de quelques instants avant de sortir le la chambre avec un « Ok » peu persuadé. Zorro ne comprenait vraiment pas son attitude.

Il suivit le cuistot et alla directement dans la salle de bain pour se prendre un bain bien mérité.

L'eau coula, remplissant la baignoire, tandis qu'il se destituait de son pantalon, de son caleçon ainsi que de ses chaussures et chaussettes. Il rentra dedans en soupirant de lassitude et de détente: il y a bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas prit du bon temps comme ça.

Il ferma les yeux tout en posant sa tête sur le rebord de la baignoire, prêt à s'endormir. Quelques instants après, il tomba dans l'inconscience, laissant échapper quelques légers ronflements presque inaudible. Il rêva. Il rêva de deux personnes. Ces deux personnes, il ne pouvait pas voir leurs visages noirs, mais ils s'amusaient à maltraiter Zorro en lui faisant subir toutes les tortures possibles, ils lui donnaient du plaisir, lui arrachaient des gémissements de satisfaction.

Le bretteur gigota dans son bain, ayant un peu trop chaud. Il se réveilla d'un coup, émergeant difficilement et se demandant où il était. Puis son rêve lui revint en mémoire, les mains sur son corps, les souffles dans son cou et une langue qui lui caressait adroitement l'oreille. Mais il se rappela aussi des visages qu'il avait finalement aperçut avant de se réveiller. Il avait vu Sanji penché sur lui pour lui aspirer le sexe gonflé et Smoker qui le préparait tout en mordant le cartilage de son oreille gauche. Les sensations étaient si vraies et pourtant, il était seul dans la salle de bain.

Il prit la bouteille de savon qu'il vida dans sa main et commença à se frotter le corps, espérant perdre cette vision. Mais cela ne fit qu'envenimer encore plus les choses lorsqu'il passa ses doigts sur ses tétons durcis d'excitation.

Zorro poussa un petit gémissement, ne pouvant se retenir de le pincer légèrement alors que sa deuxième main s'aventurait vers sa verge dressée, caressant au passage son ventre ainsi que ses abdos. Il commença des va et viens réguliers sur cette dernière qui tressaillait d'impatience. Le bretteur avait du mal à rester silencieux, la pièce n'était pas insonorisée, il ne pouvait pas faire le bruit qu'il voulait et cela le frustrait au possible. Puis une image vint dans sa tête, celle de Sanji qui le masturbait en regardant ses réactions, le sourire aux lèvres.

Il accentua ses mouvements de poignets, ne pouvant plus s'empêcher de pousser des gémissements de plus en plus forts. La main qui triturait son torse descendit vers son membre qu'il effleura doucement, caressant également les bourses au passage puis s'approcha de son intimité. Il caressa autour, se faisant lui-même languir, comme si Smoker jouait avec lui, puis enfonça un doigt sans hésitation, le rentrant aussi profondément qu'il pouvait alors qu'il le mouvait déjà à l'intérieur, commençant à échapper des petits cris de plaisirs.

« Sm...Smoker...aaaaah... » Murmurait-il alors qu'il s'imaginait dans les bras des deux hommes.

Il fit entrer un deuxième doigt, ne pouvant plus se contenter d'un seul et essaya de trouver sa prostate, mais ses doigts n'étaient pas assez longs, il ne pourrait avoir de satisfaction à ce niveau-là. Sa frustration augmenta, il introduit deux doigts en plus d'un seul coup, cette fois légèrement gênée par la douleur mais il n'y fit que très peu attention alors qu'il commençait à pilonner son anus sous ses cris de plaisirs. Son autre main ne restait pas inactive, elle continuait ses va et viens en rythme avec ses hanches alors que les images lui venaient toujours en tête et décuplaient son plaisir. Puis il délaissa son membre dur pour s'enfoncer trois doigts en plus, essayant de retrouver la même sensation que lors de la double pénétration mais cela n'était pas suffisant pour égaler les membres imposants de ses deux bourreaux du sexe. La sensation non similaire fit tout de même monter la jouissant en Zorro qui se pencha pour se mordre le genou plié, espérant ne pas faire trop de bruit pour ne pas ameuter tout l'équipage. Malgré la morsure, il jouit en pensant aux deux hommes qui avaient tendance à trop influencer sa vie ces derniers temps.

« Pu...putain...aaah...merde... » Pesta-t-il, reprenant ses esprits et se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de faire.

Il donna un coup de poing sur le bord de la baignoire pour laisser sortir sa rage.

Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait?

Pendant ce temps, sur une petite île au large, un grand bretteur était tranquillement installé lorsqu'une lettre lui parvint. Il l'ouvrit, surpris de recevoir du courrier à cette heure de la journée puis perdit légèrement son air inexpressif qui fut remplacé par de la surprise. La lettre lui demandait le montant de cent mille berrys pour de l'alcool et les réparations d'échoppes marchandes.

Et voilà, le chapitre est fini, j'espère qu'il vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une pitite review. A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre.


	5. Malade mental

Bonjour bonjour! Ouiii, je sais, je poste mon chapitre très tard! je crois que ça fait deux semaines que je n'ai pas posté mais...prenons comme excuse le bac qui est là et que, donc, je devais réviser! (Menteuse! Tu écris le soir dans ton lit! T'es pas en pleines révisions!) Comment? Mais qui parle?

Donc, voilà mon cinquième chapitre.

Réponses aux reviews:

nathdawn: Hum, j'aime beaucoup ta review, elle m'a mit un grand sourire sur le visage. Mais, non, c'est pas fait exprès pour l'ambiance bizarre. J'écris selon mon inspiration et quelques fois, c'est à peine si je me rend compte de ce que j'écris. C'est un peu bizarre mais bon. Enfin, j'espère réussir à garder cette atmosphère que tu apprécies, enfin, je crois?

Njut: Bien sûr que je continues. Et je vous embêterais encore pendant au moins trois chapitres après celui-là, vous n'êtes pas au bout de vos peines. Mais je ne sais pas encore combien cette fic contiendra de chapitre au final. Cela dépendra de mon inspiration.

Laedy: Je vois que tu aimes beaucoup Shanks. Je l'aime bien moi aussi (en fait, j'aime surtout les personnages qui ont la classe). Mais pour l'histoire avec Smoker, c'est normal vu que c'est lui qui a tout organisé! Et puis, de toute façon, Smoker était déjà passé par là et avait sûrement dans l'idée de recommencer. C'était pour éviter un inconfort de la part de Zorro. Sanji a pensé à tout.

* * *

Un grand silence s'était installé sur le navire Mugiwara. Un grand silence? Vraiment? En fait, un homme hilare riait à gorge déployée pour une raison que tout le monde ignorait. C'était l'heure du repas, tout le monde était à table et l'alcool coulait à flot, encore une fois. Zorro avait bu cinq verres de saké avant de s'écrouler sur la table. Tout le monde avait pensé qu'il s'était endormi, comme d'habitude, lorsqu'il s'est beaucoup entrainé mais cette fois-ci, il se releva, les joues légèrement rouges et un rire non contenu sortant de sa bouche. Chaque membre du bateau s'était alors tu, la surprise peinte sur le visage, même Luffy avait arrêté de manger en voyant son nakama un peu trop imbibé d'alcool. Vous me direz, où est le problème? Zorro a bu cinq verres, c'est normal qu'il commence à être pompette, mais là, justement, nous parlions de Zorro! Roronoa Zorro! L'homme qui, malgré le grand nombre d'alcool qu'il pouvait ingurgiter en une journée, n'était jamais ivre, jamais! Et là, avec seulement ces quelques verres, il était déjà prêt à danser la bamba devant tout le monde.

Il se calma en remarquant le silence de ses nakama.

« Sanji, ramène-moi encore une bouteille, celle-là est vide! » Avait-il dit alors que Sanji ne bougeait pas, trop choqué par le ton qu'avait prit le bretteur. Il avait la voix qui déraillait, comme s'il était vraiment ivre...

Le cuistot finit par se lever sous les protestations du marimo, soupirant à cause de cet imbécile. Puis il revint s'asseoir en lui tendant le petit récipient en verre blanc.

Zorro se pencha vers lui et déposa un baiser sur sa joue tout en murmurant un petit « merci » et prenant la bouteille.

Encore une fois, un grand silence se fit dans la pièce. Oula, il n'allait vraiment pas bien, notre bretteur pour embrasser Sanji.

Ce dernier ne savait pas comment réagir. Le rouge lui montait peu à peu aux joues. Il ne pensait pas qu'un sabreur bourré devenait un sabreur tactile et pourtant, une main caché de tous s'était posé sur le haut de sa cuisse et titillait son entre-jambe du petit doigt.

Zorro posa sa bouche sur son cou, lui léchant avidement puis chuchota:

« Je veux que tu me prennes sur la table, maintenant. »

Un verre tomba par terre et se brisa en mille morceaux. Nami, qui avait lâché ce dernier, porta une main à son front.

« Je crois que j'ai trop bu, j'entends Zorro proposer des choses obscènes à Sanji. »

Robin rit en continuant de manger.

« Tu n'as pas rêvé, navigatrice-san, il lui a bel et bien fait des avances. »

Les deux filles rirent bruyamment, n'en revenant pas elle-même de ce qu'elles venaient de dire. Mais leur regard fut détourné par la scène qui s'offrait à eux: Zorro venait de s'installer confortablement sur les cuisses du cuisinier en l'embrassant à pleine bouche. Sanji essayait de le repousser mais l'alcool semblait multiplier la force du bretteur. Finalement, il tourna la tête, un sillon de bave coulant de ses lèvres.

« M...merde, marimo, arrêtes-ça, c'est dégueulasse! » Dit-il avec un faux air de dégout.

Cela déplut à Zorro qui passa un main sous son tablier pour atteindre son buste.

« Tu ne disais pas ça, avant. »

Puis il commença à se déhancher sous les regards choqués de ses nakama. Sanji n'en menait pas large: le bretteur l'avait largement excité et ses frottis-frottas répétés sur son membre dur manquaient de le faire gémir. Il décida de se lever d'un coup, laissant l'autre s'écraser au sol, se tapant au passage la tête contre la table, puis lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever.

« Je crois que je vais l'emmener au lit, il a assez bu pour aujourd'hui. » Dit-il en remerciant son tablier de cacher sa virilité gonflée.

Les deux hommes sortirent de la cuisine et foncèrent directement jusqu'aux dortoirs masculins. Dès qu'ils furent entrés, Sanji viola la bouche de Zorro en refermant la porte à double tour pour ne pas se faire surprendre par un des membres de l'équipage. Il le poussa jusqu'à son hamac et tira une couverture pour la poser au sol, bah oui, allez faire des choses pas bien sur un hamac, vous! Puis il le fit basculer sur cette dernière et commença à le déshabiller.

« Nnh...Sanji...ne me fais pas attendre, prends-moi... » Soupira Zorro en écartant largement les jambes.

« Je risque de te faire mal. »

« N...non, je me suis...préparé...tout à l'heure... » Le bretteur avait la voix hachée, il était excité au possible et l'alcool n'aidait pas du tout.

D'un air surprit, le cuisinier lui releva les hanches et le pénétra d'un coup, le faisant gémir de plaisir.

Il lui laissa le temps de s'habituer et commença ses déhanchés quand l'autre lui donna l'ordre. Zorro s'accrocha à la couverture, hurlant son plaisir à qui voulait l'entendre. Il savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps, c'était comme ça avec Sanji. Mais il rebanderai juste après sous ses coups répétés alors il ne s'inquiétait pas plus que ça.

Un hurlement plus fort que les autres lui échappa quand sa prostate fut touchée.

« Z...Zorro...tu cries trop...fort, tout le monde va nous entendre. » Dit Sanji sans arrêter ses coups de boutoirs surtout après avoir trouvé ce qu'il cherchait.

Puis il pilonna encore plus ce point de plaisir, se délectant ainsi des gémissements de l'homme qui venait de jouir entre leurs deux corps. Mais il ne se retira pas, il était encore dur, Zorro le redevenait également, pourquoi s'arrêter alors que tous deux ne souhaitaient que de se libérer ensemble? Il se pencha jusqu'à l'un de ses tétons et le mordit violemment, des petites gouttes de sang perlaient déjà. Zorro se cambra sous le plaisir.

« Tu aimes être torturé ici, hein? » Dit Sanji en recommençant son petit manège.

Le bretteur jouit encore une fois sous la douleur avant d'échanger les positions pour se retrouver sur le ventre du cuistot. Ce dernier en fut surprit. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit car une bouche s'était posée sur la sienne alors que le corps du marimo faisait des va et viens sur la verge bien gonflée. De plus en plus il accélérait la cadence sous les gémissements de Sanji qui aimait n'avoir rien à faire. Puis il se redressa pour s'empaler plus profondément et plus rapidement, criant à son tour. Zorro parcouru son visage de sa langue humide, passant de sa lèvre inférieur à sa mâchoire puis allant jouer avec le lobe de l'oreille gauche qu'il mordilla méchamment. Sanji ne pouvait contenir ses gémissements dus aux sensations sur son membre et à celles qu'il ressentait sous le petit organe joueur sur son oreille.

« Tu...cries trop...aah...fort...Ero-cook...hum... » Murmura sarcastiquement Zorro même s'il eut du mal car, même s'il était sur lui, il était toujours celui qui se faisait prendre, et dominer le cook l'excitait au possible bien qu'il venait à peine de jouir.

Il s'empala encore plus loin, ne réussissant pas à contenir une plainte et se laissa finalement aller, allant de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus profond. Il aimait ce moment plus que tout autre.

Cependant, quelque chose lui manquait. Ce qu'il avait en lui ne lui suffisait pas. Il commença à regretter l'absence de Smoker dans leurs ébats. Le pénis de Sanji ne le satisfaisait pas comme il le voulait, et pourtant, il savait qu'il aurait la même pensée si le marine et le cuisinier échangeaient leurs places. Ce n'est pas l'un d'entre eux qu'il voulait mais les deux en même temps. Son corps demandait sa dose de plaisir qui resterait inassouvi peut-être plusieurs jours, peut-être plusieurs mois ou même plusieurs années. C'est impossible pour Zorro de prévoir quand il reverrait Smoker pour la prochaine fois. Leurs chemins étaient trop séparés pour cela.

Un coup de reins puissant le sortit de ses songes, le faisant jouir sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte alors que son intimité se faisait inonder à son tour.

« Pu...putain...Zorro...aah...t'es trop...bon. » Dit Sanji alors qu'il reposait sa tête sur la couverture.

Le bretteur sentit le membre de ce dernier se ramollir en lui, cela ne lui plut pas. Il donna des coups de bassins tout en posant ses mains sur le ventre du cuisinier et continua de gémir alors que sa verge était à nouveau dure.

Sanji fut surprit par tant d'initiative de sa part. Il ne pouvait dire si l'alcool était bon ou mauvais pour lui dans ces moments-là. Mais les coups de boutoirs eurent raison de lui et il se remit à bander assez rapidement. Il se redressa pour embrasser l'autre homme qu'il fit basculer sur le côté, plaçant un jambe sur son épaule et pilonna sa prostate avec force et envie, gémissant au même rythme que Zorro qui massa son membre pour se donner encore plus de plaisir. Sanji accéléra en même temps que son souffle saccadé, il n'en pouvait plus, le bretteur allait le rendre dingue. Il ne comprenait pas ce besoin qu'il avait eut de le baiser le premier soir. Il avait toujours adoré le corps volumineux des belles jeunes femmes et pourtant, ce fut à un homme qu'il donna sa virginité. Et cela ne le choquait même pas. Mais de savoir qu'un autre homme s'était fait son nakama l'avait empli de jalousie et il ne s'était pas retenu pour lui faire comprendre toute sa frustration. Et encore, lorsqu'il l'avait vu sortir de l'hôtel avec ce Shanks. Il savait qu'ils avaient couché ensemble. Il l'avait deviné au moment même où ils avaient mit un pied dehors. Et pourtant, Zorro avait soutenu qu'ils n'avaient rien fait ensemble, mais quelque chose le rendait aveugle. Il voulait cet homme, il voulait Zorro au point de profiter de lui même lorsqu'il avait trop bu, même si celui-ci lui avait fait des avances. Mais jamais, ô grand jamais, il n'avait pensé une seule fois à l'amour. Leur relation était tout sauf une petite amourette, c'était beaucoup plus charnel. Mais il ne pourrait le définir. Et là, encore une fois, il prenait du plaisir à s'enfoncer en Zorro qui criait son nom sans retenue.

Finalement, les deux hommes jouirent ensemble dans un même gémissement. Tous deux étaient très fatigués de leurs ébats. Sanji se retira en reposant la jambe de Zorro au sol puis roula sur le côté en haletant. Ce soir avait été très bon pour les deux.

Le cuisinier se releva puis se rhabilla, retournant ensuite dans la cuisine, avec les autres tandis que le bretteur essayait tant bien que mal de remettre sa couverture sur son hamac pour se coucher. A peine fut-il installé qu'il s'endormit.

Du côté de ses nakama, l'ambiance n'avait pas baissée, bien que l'entrée de Sanji avait tourné quelques têtes.

« Alors, Sanji-kun, tu as été bien long. » Chuchota Nami pour n'être entendue que par lui.

« Il n'arrivait pas à monter dans son hamac, il s'est effondré par terre. » Il n'aimait pas mentir aux femmes mais cette fois-ci, c'était pour la bonne cause.

Nami lui lança un regard dubitatif mais ne se formalisa pas, la soirée était déjà assez étrange comme ça.

Le lendemain, tout le monde était levé, chacun ayant plus ou moins mal au crâne, Sanji était sûrement le plus lucide de l'équipage. Nami se posait une grosse poche de glace sur le crâne alors que les autres faisaient la queue devant le laboratoire de Chopper qui avait également beaucoup de mal à rester concentré. Cependant, quelque chose sur le navire ne tournait pas rond. Il manquait ce bruit habituel dont chacun avait prit l'habitude. Zorro n'était pas sur le pont ni dans la cuisine. Que se passait-il?

Sanji se disait au début qu'il n'était tout simplement pas réveillé mais il était déjà trois heures de l'après-midi, jamais il n'avait dormi aussi longtemps. Il descendit dans les dortoirs pour garçon, espérant l'y trouver. Sa recherche fut un succès, malheureusement. Le bretteur était au sol, le visage rouge écrevisse et des gouttes de sueurs perlaient sur son front. Il avait également sur le visage une grimace de douleur qui alerta le cuisinier. Ledit cuisinier partit immédiatement avertir le médecin de bord.

Quelques instants plus tard, ce dernier arriva dans la salle et examina Zorro immédiatement, lui prenant son pouls, vérifiant sa température. Après avoir tiré ses conclusion, un air affolé se posa sur son visage qu'il tourna vers Sanji.

Le cuisinier s'inquiéta devant son regard, comme si le bretteur allait mourir ou quelque chose dans le genre.

« Zorro a...il a... » Essaya le petit renne sans arriver à le dire.

« Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il a? »

« Il a un rhume! » Dit Chopper en le criant presque.

Un blanc se fit dans la salle alors que tout l'équipage s'était réunit, suivit d'un grand cri de stupeur.

Bien que tout le monde se moquait ouvertement du bretteur, chacun était néanmoins inquiet de son état: tomber malade aussi soudainement alors qu'il faisait beau depuis quelques temps, ça n'avait rien de commun.

Finalement, l'équipage le laissa se reposer au calme alors que chacun retournait vaquer à ses occupations après avoir prit de quoi soulager leurs crânes douloureux. La journée fut silencieuse. Même Luffy faisait le moins de bruit possible pour ne plus entendre ses oreilles siffler. Le navire semblait naviguer sur Calm Belt vu la vitesse à laquelle il allait. Il n'y avait pas de vent, aucun. Le soleil, en revanche, tapait fort pour ne pas soulager les Mugiwara qui s'étaient tous réunis dans la cuisine pour fuir la chaleur.

Cette situation se répéta plusieurs jours de suite, le bruit était bien sûr revenu à cause du capitaine qui avait retrouvé sa toute jeunesse, mais personne ne sortait de la cuisine. Sanji était très heureux de pouvoir passer ses journées avec ses deux déesses, cependant, un jour, il les laissa seuls dans son territoire pour aller au chevet de Zorro qui ne guérissait pas malgré le temps passé.

Il s'était installé près de lui, les fesses posées sur une chaise, un livre de cuisine dans la main, et passa la journée ici, attendant son réveil qui ne venait toujours pas.

Il en était à son troisième livre de recettes lorsqu'il entendit l'autre gémir dans son sommeil. Il n'y fit pas attention, pensant qu'il rêvait peut-être à des choses très cochonnes, et ne releva donc pas les yeux. Mais quelques minutes après, il le ré-entendit gémir. Ce gémissement était empli de douleur et de gêne. Sanji le regarda pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien quand il vit Zorro très rouge, dégoulinant de sueur, haletant et respirant très difficilement, ses lèvres crispées ainsi que ses paupières plissées. Le cuisinier s'affola.

« Chopper! Viens vite! » Cria-t-il en ouvrant la porte de l'infirmerie.

Quelques secondes après, le renne entra dans la pièce, inquiet et apeuré. Il vit l'état dans lequel Zorro se trouvait et se dépêcha de prendre sa température.

« 40.5 de fièvre. » Dit-il en écarquillant les yeux de stupeur.

Il fit sortir Sanji en vitesse, souhaitant se concentrer.

Le cuistot retourna dans la cuisine, stressé et très inquiet pour son nakama dont la santé se dégradait au fil des jours. Pour se calmer, il prépara plusieurs plats, bien que ce ne soit pas encore l'heure du repas, qu'il disposa sur la table. Plusieurs heures plus tard, il appela tout le monde pour venir manger. Les Mugiwara furent surprit du nombre incalculable de nourriture différentes dans chaque assiette. Tout le monde était inquiet pour Zorro mais chacun put affirmer haut et fort qui de tous était le plus nerveux quant à son état. Chopper arriva quelques minutes après les autres, le regard baissé vers le sol, l'air triste. Sanji se précipita en premier sur lui pour lui demander des nouvelles du malade.

« Je ne sais pas. Dit le médecin. Je ne comprend pas ce qui cause sa maladie. Son corps n'a rien mis à part sa température. Je dirais que c'est mental mais je ne vois pas ce qui pourrais causer une telle maladie. »

Il s'assit sur l'une des chaises sans commencer à manger, semblant toujours en proie à une profonde hésitation.

« Vous avez remarqué des changements chez lui, dernièrement? Reprit-il en regardant enfin tout le monde. Un nouveau style de vie qui ne lui convient peut-être pas? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose? »

Chacun se mit à réfléchir, ne sachant pas vraiment ce que le bretteur faisait de ses journées à part s'entrainer, boire et se battre. Finalement, Usopp remarqua quelque chose d'inhabituel.

« Je crois qu'il passe plus de temps à s'entrainer ces derniers temps et que le poids de ses altères a augmenté. Ah, et il ne se bat presque plus avec Sanji. »

Il se tourna vers ce dernier.

« On dirait qu'il t'évite. »

Le cœur de Sanji rata un battement à l'entente de ces six mots. Zorro l'évitait? Il n'avait pas fait attention à ça. Mais pourquoi ferait-il ça? Non, en fait, plusieurs raisons lui venaient à l'esprit dont une en particulier.

Puis, une illumination se fit dans sa tête. Peut-être n'allait-il pas bien à cause de ce que lui faisaient subir Smoker et lui depuis un certain temps? C'est vrai que les deux hommes s'étaient fait le bretteur dès qu'ils en avaient eu l'occasion, ils y avaient même été à deux, une fois. Est-ce que tout ceci avait un rapport avec ce qui lui arrivait?

Il garda le silence, bien que ses nakama semblaient vouloir des explications. A la place, il commença à manger sans vraiment d'appétit. Cela motiva Luffy qui commença à engloutir toute la nourriture.

Le lendemain, après le petit déjeuner, Sanji alla s'enfermer dans l'infirmerie pour être seul en compagnie de Zorro dont l'état ne faisait que se détériorer d'heures en heures. Il prit une cigarette qu'il porta à ses lèvres et l'alluma avant de cracher la fumée. Il cherchait ses mots. Si l'état du bretteur avait un rapport avec les récents évènements, il fallait qu'il répare ça, même s'il était impossible de revenir en arrière.

« K'so marimo, tu m'entends? » Commença-t-il. « Bon je ne sais pas si tu m'écoute mais je veux que tu le fasses jusqu'au bout sans m'interrompre. »

Zorro ne broncha pas, semblant dormir d'un sommeil agité et très douloureux mais cela ne découragea pas le cuisinier qui continua son discours:

« Si t'es comme ça, c'est à cause de Smoker et moi...enfin, plutôt de moi, je pense. C'est vrai, si je n'avais pas continué sur la lancée de l'autre enfumé, tu n'aurais plus subi ces choses affreuses que l'on t'a faites. Si je pouvais faire quelque chose pour réparer ça, je le ferais mais... » Il prit une grande taffe sur son bâton de nicotine. « Enfin, tu sais, le passé, on peut pas le changer, donc j'aimerais qu'on essaye de repartir sur une bonne base. On peut recommencer depuis le début, comme si on ne s'était jamais rencontré. Et puis peut-être que, comme ça, on se battra moins...Ou alors, si tu veux, on peut simplement s'ignorer, même si je pense que l'ambiance du Merry en pâtira. » Il mordit le philtre de sa clope, la bouche légèrement tremblante sur ses prochains mots qui eurent d'ailleurs beaucoup de difficulté à sortir. « Si ça ne suffit pas...tu peux me demander de partir...J'assume ce que je t'ai fait...Si tu ne peux vraiment plus supporter de me voir, je partirais... » Il cracha la fumée avant de se lever de sa chaise pour sortir de la pièce.

« Cook... »

Sanji s'arrêta devant la porte, la main sur la poignée. Il pensait avoir entendu le marimo dire son nom, avait-il rêvé? Il se retourna et vit ses yeux ouverts douloureusement.

« Mari... » Essaya-t-il de dire mais il fut coupé par Zorro qui parlait d'une voix éteinte.

« Arrêtes de dire des conneries, j'ai...aucune envie que l'on cesse de se battre...et puis, c'est pas moi qui décide qui part sur le navire, c'est le capitaine. » Il fut prit d'une quinte de toux qui le faisait paraître plus faible qu'il ne l'était, l'image était vraiment très loin du Zorro que le cook connaissait.

Finalement, le bretteur se rendormit immédiatement, sans ajouter un mot. Il était un peu trop malade pour continuer cette discussion philosophique.

Sanji le laissa se reposer, soulagé de ne pas changer sa relation avec lui. Il alla voir Nami et Robin qui faisaient bronzette au soleil, avec sa bonne humeur apparente et criant bien plus fort que d'habitude ses « Mellorines, mellorines! », cassant les oreilles de tout le monde et réveillant au passage l'endormi qui, malgré sa maladie, se leva de son lit et se jeta sur le cuisinier en lui gueulant de, je cite « Arrêter de hurler dès le matin. » Tout le monde lui avait fait remarquer que c'était l'après-midi mais chacun était heureux de retrouver cette ambiance si caractéristique à l'équipage Mugiwara.

* * *

Et voilà, le cinquième chapitre. Je suis désolée si les personnages sont légèrement OOC mais écrire avec autant d'écart entre les pages ne me réussi pas trop, j'étais plus trop dans l'ambiance. Mais j'espère qu'il vous aura quand même plu. A bientôt et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review au passage.


	6. Promenons-nous dans les bois

Bonjour à tous ! **va se cacher derrière un poteau**

Oui, je sais, je suis très très en retard. Ça fait presque un mois que je n'ai pas posté de chapitre et en plus, celui-là est assez court... Vous aurez le droit de me donner de très méchantes reviews (mais de m'en donner quand même) pour la peine. Pendant les vacances, j'ai tendance à ne pas trop écrire parce que j'écris seulement le soir et, justement pendant les vacances, je me couche à pas d'heure, très fatiguée, enfin, vous voyez le genre ? Non ?

Voilà, je vous remercie tout de même pour vos gentilles reviews que je prend tout de même le temps de répondre (ça veut rien dire ma phrase...) :

Aeshma-nya : Hum... je vois le genre...tu aimes quand ils le font sur la table...je ne pense pas que ça arrivera, je dois y réfléchir.

Nathdawn : Toi, je t'aime beaucoup, et je lis ce que tu postes aussi. Mais sinon, c'est sûr que le chapitre 5 est légèrement différent étant donné qu'il y a beaucoup plus d'histoire que dans les autres (ou alors je me trompe?). Zorro est un peu OOC et ça risque de ne pas trop s'arranger parce que j'ai arrêté de regarder OP pour l'instant, je regarde Bleach.

Soullakh : Oui, vous m'aurez pour un petit moment, mais pas très grend le petit moment puisqu'il ne reste que 2 chapitre après celui-là. Mais merci quand même de m'avoir lu.

Laedy : Si le dernier chapitre t'a fait attendre, qu'en est-il de celui-là ? Et du prochain ? Mais sinon, c'est vrai qu'un Zorro bourré au bout de 5 verres est un faux Zorro.

Guest : Bon tu as mit une review au premier chapitre mais je te répond maintenant vu que tu as un peu de retard. Ta review m'a beaucoup fait rire, elle est courte et décrit bien ta réaction. J'aime beaucoup.

* * *

Ça faisait maintenant deux jours que Zorro s'était remit sur pieds et c'était pour ne déplaire à personne. Enfin, au début tout du moins, parce que quand Sanji apparut devant lui, ce fut le retour de la grande bataille entre le citron et l'algue verte.

« Oï, marimo, je croyais que les idiots n'attrapaient jamais de rhume? »

« Ça prouve bien que je n'en suis pas un, Ero-cook. »

Ils se querellaient comme avant, tout était redevenu normal. Ça ne plu tout de même pas à Nami qui n'aurait pas pu supporter le bruit qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire. Ils se prirent donc un coup de poing chacun.

Malgré cette altercation, tout le monde était heureux de revoir leur bretteur préféré de nouveau sur pieds, son entrainement devant néanmoins être reporté à plus tard pour que Zorro ne retombe pas dans le lit, raide mort, cette fois-ci.

Mais ni Zorro, ni Sanji ne revenait sur ce qui s'était dit quelques jours plus tôt. Et puis, Nami avait annoncé qu'ils accosteraient sur une île dans moins de trois jours.

Bizarrement, ce voyage-ci fut des plus originaux : Zorro est tombé malade, a bu jusqu'à se rendre saoul, sa relation avec Sanji s'est quelques peu arrangée et l'équipage n'a pas croisé un seul autre navire, pirate ou marine.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent sur l'île trois jours plus tard, comme prévu. Zorro ne prit même pas le temps d'écouter les indications de Nami qu'il sauta du bateau et partit vers la ville.

Après avoir fait le tour de l'île - il s'était perdu, comme tout bon Zorro qui se respecte – il vit au loin le Vogue Merry qui flottait non loin de là.

Il grogna quelques secondes avant de partir à la recherche d'un bar qu'il trouva assez rapidement malgré lui. Il entra, attirant l'attention des quelques hommes qui se trouvaient déjà ici. Cet endroit était infesté de pirates, ça valait bien la peine d'essayer de passer inaperçu en arrivant. Mais il ne fit pas attention aux sourires en coin qui naissaient sur les bouches des autres et s'avança jusqu'au comptoir où il s'installa aussi confortablement qu'il le pu sur les chaises en bois à moitié déglinguées.

« Oï, y a des marines sur cette île ? » Demanda-t-il au barman, qui nettoyait un verre, d'un air qui ne souffrait aucune ignorance.

Ce dernier se retourna vers lui, le détaillant quelques secondes, il l'avait reconnu, évidemment. Lui même avait un lourd passé dans la piraterie, il ne se laissa pas impressionner mais répondit tout de même.

« Un navire de la marine est arrivé hier matin. »

Puis il partit servir un autre client qui réclamait sa dose de rhum journalière.

Zorro attendit, avec toute la patience qui lui restait, son retour et le fusilla du regard tout en posant sa main sur Wado Ichimonji.

« Et est-ce que le colonel Smoker était à bord ? »

Le barman eu un sourire doublé d'un rire peu audible.

« Pourquoi ? Vous comptez vous faire un ou deux marines avant de continuer votre voyage ? » Ironisa-t-il en lui posant un verre de saké avec sa bouteille.

Le pirate bu une gorgée du liquide, insatisfait de la réponse qui lui avait été donnée. Il demanda confirmation à sa question.

« Le colonel du bateau avait deux cigares au bec et le regard menaçant, à mon avis, il a passé une mauvaise journée, tu ferais mieux de ne pas trop te frotter à lui. »

Zorro s'imagina la manière dont il se frotterait véritablement à l'employé de la justice et eu un sourire indescriptible.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ton autorisation pour me faire un ou deux marines, je voulais juste savoir si il était là. »

Il se leva, paya sa consommation, prit la bouteille et partit sous les regards appuyés des quelques pirates qui avaient suivi la conversation.

Il fit le tour des bars et des restaurants, espérant tomber sur Smoker mais la tache était des plus ardues vu qu'il lui arrivait de retourner dans les mêmes bars plusieurs fois de suite sans s'en rendre compte.

Après trois heures de recherches, il entra dans le dernier bar qu'il pensait ne pas avoir visité, sa patience atténuée depuis un très long moment, et alla s'asseoir au comptoir, plus énervé que jamais.

« Dis-moi que Smoker n'est pas venu et je te coupe en deux. »

Le barman se retourna vers le nouvel arrivant, s'apprêtant à lui souhaiter la bienvenue, quand il s'arrêta, le regardant d'un air incrédule.

Zorro le toisa et jura vulgairement en reconnaissant le tout premier barman qu'il avait visité. Autour de lui, les rires fusaient des pirates qui étaient déjà là avant.

Il se leva, regardant quand même le vendeur qui secoua la tête négativement pour lui signifier que le marine n'était toujours pas venu, et se dirigea vers la porte pour rentrer au bateau, en colère et surtout déçu d'avoir passé une journée à chercher un fantôme alors qu'il aurait pu s'entraîner dans l'eau froide ou avec ses altères.

Mais à peine eut-il posé sa main sur la poignée que la porte s'ouvrit, manquant de lui rentrer dans le nez, sur un Smoker on ne peut plus énervé. Le regard du marine se posa sur lui et ses yeux rayonnèrent d'un éclat nouveau alors qu'il mettait sa main sur son arme et porta un coup à sa gorge jusqu'à le bloquer contre le mur.

« Roronoa Zorro. » Siffla-t-il.

Zorro ne put le quitter des yeux. Son corps était proche du sien, très proche, à un bras presque tendu de distance. Tous ses sens se mirent en alerte, il ne devait pas penser à des choses obscènes ou il serait sûr d'avoir un problème caractéristique des hommes en chaleur. Il mit sa main sur la garde de son katana blanc, s'apprêtant à le dégainer alors qu'une paire de menottes lui entravait déjà le poignet droit. Il tourna les yeux, brisant le contact avec Smoker, et vit que ce dernier n'était pas seul, comme il l'avait espéré : il était accompagné du lieutenant Tashigi que l'on pourrait soupçonner amoureuse de lui ou même de Smoker.

Plus loin, au Vogue Merry, tout le monde était rentré et s'apprêtait à se mettre à table. Mais, évidemment, Zorro manquait à l'appel.

Sanji était dehors à surveiller son arrivée pendant que Luffy engloutissait toute la nourriture sous les hurlements de Chopper et Usopp.

Nami vint le voir, tout aussi inquiète que lui. Elle lui demanda de manière détournée d'aller le chercher dans la ville, de faire le tour des bars.

Il partit après un instant d'hésitation à grandes enjambées : il avait entendu des marchands dire que des marines se trouvaient sur l'île.

Plus tard, Zorro était enfermé dans une sorte de prison improvisée dans les bois, le navire de la marine n'étant pas amarrée au port pour pouvoir surprendre les pirates, il se trouvait de l'autre côté de l'île, à deux jours de marche.

Il était tard et Smoker était de garde alors que Tashigi dormait paisiblement dans son sac de couchage.

Le bretteur était assis, les jambes écartés et les bras posés sur ses genoux, la tête baissée. Ses yeux, par contre, ne quittaient pas le marine une seconde. L'envie de le sentir contre lui était forte, mais avec quelqu'un à côté, impossible de demander quoi que ce soit.

Après quelques trentaines de minutes dans un silence coupé par les bruits d'insectes, Smoker se leva, l'air déterminé. Il s'avança vers la cage et d'un coup de poignet, l'ouvrit.

« Sors. » Dit-il sans regarder le prisonnier.

Zorro l'écouta, il savait ce que l'autre voulait et il ne serait pas déçu.

Tous les deux avancèrent dans la forêt sans piper mot pendant une vingtaine de minutes. Puis le marine s'arrêta, obligeant Zorro à faire de même. Il se retourna vers lui et le coinça contre un arbre avant de l'embrasser goulument.

Le pirate répondit avec une envie non refoulée, passant ses bras autour de son cou et frottant son corps au sien.

Smoker délaissa sa bouche pour jouer avec ses boucles d'oreilles, passant ses mains sous son haramaki pour le lui enlever avec son t-shirt blanc.

La respiration de Zorro se fit saccadée, il avait tellement attendu ce moment. Il avait d'ailleurs eu de la chance de tomber sur lui aujourd'hui alors qu'il ne savait pas quand il le reverrait.

Le marine finit de le déshabiller, lui enlevant ses chaussures, ses chaussettes, son pantalon et son boxer tout en pensant à bien l'exciter : il lui léchait les tétons, les mordait, les roulaient. Tous cela avait le don d'échapper de longs gémissements sourds à Zorro dont la virilité était on ne peut plus dure et en manque de contact.

La langue de Smoker continua sa route, passant dans le nombril et finit sur son sexe qu'il lécha sur toute sa longueur, terminant sa course sur son gland qu'il suçota doucereusement.

« Ah...Smoker...ne fait pas... » Soupirait le pirate en posant sa main droite sur la tête de l'autre homme qui engloutissait son pénis sans prévenir.

Le marine faisait de lents va et viens, appréciant les quelques plaintes qu'il recevait. Zorro ne pouvait taire sa satisfaction. Il ne pensait pas, qu'un jour, le terrifiant Smoker lui ferait subir un tel moment de plénitude.

Le marine accentua ses mouvements de tête, ses mains caressaient les cuisse de l'autre de l'intérieur jusqu'à l'extérieur.

Zorro se pencha en avant, lâchant des râles plus puissants les uns que les autres. mais alors qu'il allait crier le nom de Smoker, celui-ci lâcha sa verge et s'éloigna de quelques pas, contemplant sont œuvre bien excitée.

« Qu'est...ce que tu...fais? » Demanda-t-il.

Smoker eu un sourire indéchiffrable avant de dire:

« Prépare-toi. »

Zorro avait cru mal entendre. Il avait pensé que ses oreilles lui avaient joué un tour. Il demanda confirmation.

« Prépare-toi, Roronoa Zorro, si tu veux que je te prenne. »

Cette fois-ci, il ne pouvait y avoir d'erreur, il lui demandait bien de s'enfoncer des doigts dans les fesses juste devant lui.

« Mets-toi à quatre pattes. »

Non mais, il croyait quoi? Qu'il allait obéir à chacun de ses souhaits sans broncher?

Mais le corps de Zorro agit tout seul, il s'accroupit, posant ses mains devant lui, dans l'herbe, et monta l'une d'elles jusqu'à son postérieur. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de reprendre possession de ses mouvements, un doigt s'introduit à l'intérieur de son orifice, lui arrachant une petite grimace de gène.

Smoker regardait la scène avec envie. Il ne pensait pas réussir à le faire obéir aussi facilement mais apparemment, ce fut du gâteau. Il voyait ce pirate si fier s'enfoncer un deuxième doigt dans l'intimité, tout en grognant de satisfaction, sûrement d'être vu, pour se faire sodomiser par un autre homme.

Zorro savait exactement ce que l'autre pensait mais, même si son esprit disait de s'arrêter, son corps n'obéissait aucunement et un troisième doigt s'infiltrait en lui sans demander la permission, le faisant gémir sourdement et longuement.

Il faisait aller et venir ses phalanges à toute allure, imaginant qu'à la place de ses doigts, c'était ceux de Smoker qui bougeaient en lui.

« Smoker...aah...Smoker...prend-moi...aah »

Le marine décida de lui accorder cette faveur, lui retira les doigts et s'enfonça en lui sans prévenir, arrachant un râle de plaisir à Zorro qui ferma ses yeux embrumés.

Smoker commença à se déhancher brusquement, se satisfaisant en sentant les parois de chair s'écarter sur le passage de sa verge gonflée de désir.

Les frottements de son rectum eurent raison du pirate qui ne put retenir plus longtemps ses plaintes de toujours en vouloir plus. Il criait le nom de l'autre homme au même rythme que ses allées et venues toutes plus violentes les unes que les autres.

Smoker continua ses coups de boutoirs, agrippant agressivement les hanches de Zorro avant de se déverser en lui vivement.

Le marimo attendit qu'il se reprenne avant de lui-même s'empaler sur le membre redevenu mou.

Smoker s'adossa à un arbre, l'emmenant avec lui et souleva ses hanches pour mieux l'embrocher alors que Zorro reposait ses mains au sol.

Les deux hommes bougeaient leurs reins en chœur, savourant les soupirs et les cris de plaisir qui s'échappaient de chacun d'eux.

Un peu plus loin, en ville, un certain citron tournait les bars les uns après les autres à la recherche de son algue préférée. Il entra dans le troisième bar et demanda au vendeur:

« T'as pas vu une algue desséchée aujourd'hui? »

Le barman ne comprit pas sa question et répondit ce qui lui paraissait le plus logique.

« Il y a plein d'algues dans la mer, mais je ne pense pas qu'elles soient desséchées. »

Sanji soupira.

« Et un bretteur idiot à trois sabres avec des cheveux verts, ça te dit rien? »

L'homme prit un verre de égouttoir et commença a l'essuyer.

« Si tu veux une réponse, il va falloir consommer, on sert pas gratuitement, ici. »

Sanji grommela avant de commander un vers de saké.

« Ton copain s'est fait embarquer par la marine tout à l'heure. Il n'a même pas résisté quand le colonel Smoger, ou un truc comme ça, l'a collé au mur et passé les menottes. »

Le cuisinier regarda son interlocuteur d'un œil sidéré.

« Non, mais, quel con! » Hurla-t-il, attirant l'attention de toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce, avant de sortir en courant après avoir demandé où les marines avaient accostés.

Il se précipita dans le bois à la recherche du marimo un peu trop stupide pour son propre bien. Il chercha à peine dix minutes avant de tomber sur lui, cherchant sa route, comme d'habitude.

« Bordel, marimo, je croyais que t'avais été attrapé par la marine, arrête de me foutre les jetons ! » Gueula-t-il en lui donnant un coup de pied bien senti au visage.

Zorro leva les yeux vers le cuistot, l'air plus énervé que d'habitude. Il posa sa main sur deux de ses katanas avant de les dégainer en même temps pour se jeter sur lui.

Ils se battirent comme à leur habitude puis rentrèrent au Vogue Merry sous les remarques mal venues du bretteur dont l'inquiétude du Cook n'était pas passé inaperçue.

* * *

Voilà, pas trop déçu que je n'ai pas fait un lemon entier pour cette fois ? Je suis vraiment désolée mais l'inspiration n'est pas trop trop là en ce moment, ça se voit sûrement et j'en suis navrée. Mais merci à ceux qui ont lu mon chapitre jusqu'au bout et n'oubliez pas les reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir.


End file.
